My Immortal
by MxVegetaOuji
Summary: Left in a cell to avoid being attacked for his immortality, Vegeta lives out his eternal life wishing for an escape. When it comes, he rushes to Earth, hoping to make a fake wish on the Dragon Balls to cover up his secret, but fails. After the defeat of Buu, Vegeta tries to explain away his youthful appearance, which leads him into a series of events he can't escape. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**In the spirit of National Novel Writing Month, I'm writing a fanfiction following those rules for the event.**

 **As always, I hope my works inspire whoever reads them and make them feel as if they are not alone.**

 **Any questions, concerns, ect., please contact me.**

* * *

Many things can happen in just one second. I have had many seconds.

I have had a second when I was thrown into seclusion. I have had a second when I found a way out.

I have had seconds of love, fear, anger.

I have had seconds of my blood running cold, seconds of adrenaline flowing through my veins as I escape death.

That was a long time ago.

As an immortal, my life has been extensively full of fear. Many believe that I have nothing to be afraid of.

They are wrong.

I am the only immortal I have ever met. If I had met more, I wouldn't be so lonely. Everyone that I have ever loved has died before they had a chance to live.

The guilt eats me alive at times.

On my home planet, I had protectors. Many of them, through the years. They have all died of either old age or attacks from the others. Every time I get new protectors, I get two at a time, incase one of them dies.

My father arranged a secret group of collaborators. Military generals, leaders, elites.

He told them to protect me at all costs.

After my father had his time, the collaborators put me into what was essentially a prison. I had no way of getting out without the collaborators finding out and putting me into solitary confinement. A small cell made of the strongest material on this planet. Even I couldn't break through it. I would take any possible opportunity to get out of here.

Then one day, my main advisor, Nappa, came to me with groundbreaking news.

"King," He said, out of breath from sprinting to my cell, "The collaborators have found something that may help you."

With my head in my hand, I sighed and motioned for him to continue.

"At the other side of the galaxy, there's a small planet, and if we go there, we might be able to cover up your, uh, issue," He looked around the room, making sure there were no spies, as there were regularly. They too died all too soon.

"Continue," I said, bored in my execution, but thrilled in my mind.

"They have magic balls, and apparently they can grant you any wish you please."

"What is your point, Nappa?" I sat up and erected my posture.

"My Lord, if we travel to this planet we may wish for you to be an immortal, and be able to cover for you with the excuse of a wish," He bowed at the waist, his head falling low.

"Arrange a meeting for me with the collaborators. I wish to discuss the situation with them before our departure."

Nappa stood again and nodded, leaving the room and locking it behind him.

* * *

Nobody sees the royal family. It's tradition. The only times I'm allowed out is when there is a festival or holiday, and I pose as a descendant, the 'new' king.

I stopped aging when I was hardly an adult, my soft face holds the same shape it did more than two thousand years ago. I sighed and gazed into the small mirror on my stone wall. I do not see the point of having it, because my face never changes.

Before my seclusion, I have made many, many friends, if they can be called such. Only several of them were regular civilians. Mostly my 'friends' consisted of the royal guard or maids.

The people I was fond of, the people that treated me normally.

None of them ever really knew me. I took pictures with them, hoping to figuratively immortalize them with photos. I kept them in a small lockbox.

I have attended too many funerals incognito. I have made too many friends without telling them my secret, what happened to me and why I have to be kept in a cell.

My second advisor, Raditz, came to my cell, the iron lock clanking around as he opened it from the outside.

I could escape at any time, but I choose not to, so I can appease the collaborators. It's in my best interest to keep them happy.

"My Lord," He says, bowing immediately and talking to the ground, "The collaborators wish to meet with you immediately, and requested that Nappa and I be your advisors along the trip.

I nodded, "Take me to them. I want to get this done with."

"Yes, Lord," He stood upright, allowing me to pass by before following me down the hall into the main collaborator's office, where the whole board was seated.

Raditz spoke for me, "Dear collaborators, your King."

They all stood and bowed out of formality, but I knew none of them truly and honestly respected me. I nodded to them and took my empty seat at the head of the table. The head collaborator, Ackee, stood and cleared his throat.

"King Vegeta, if I may make a suggestion," He paused for my permission to continue.

"You may."

With his hands clasped together he leaned forward slightly, announcing their discovery.

"As out researchers have discovered, there are wish-granting orbs on a distant planet. It would take a long time to travel there, but as time is obviously not an issue for you, my King, I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking the trip," He sat, folding his hands on the desk, waiting for my answer.

"As far as the travel time, how long would the trip be?"

"A year at the most with our latest ship technology. The total wait would be two years, though, because we wish to send Raditz to the planet alone to asses the level of danger. All to assure your safety, of course," Ackee closes his eyes and waits for a response.

"As far as I'm concerned, Ackee, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, but if it gives you comfort, I will allow this plan to come into action. Of course, I will want Nappa traveling with me when I leave, but I also want scouters active and with me at all times so I may communicate with Raditz on his excursion."

"Of course, my King, whatever you please."

"Is that all?" I cross my arms, impatient.

"No, actually," The collaborator's second in command, Rambu, stood and folded his hands in the same fashion as Ackee, "It appears that the planet the orbs are on, is the same planet the second son of Bardock was sent after his birth, Raditzs' little brother."

"This is important to me, for what reason, Rambu?" I uncross my arms as he scrambles to explain himself.

"W-well, he is a full blooded saiyan, my Lord, and given that he has grown significantly in the past twenty five years, he could be a possible advisor, if you wish him to be, of course, my Lord," He sat, finished with his statement.

"If he proves to be strong enough, then I will consider him," I cross my arms again, "I have another request, if we are finished with the matter of the boy."

"Of course, King Vegeta," Ackee stood, "We will do everything in our power to be sure this mission goes as planned."

I nodded, "I wish to be released from my room for the year the Raditz is not present. You may assign me another advisor for the time if you wish, but given I run into conflicts on this planet I want to be physically prepared. My muscles haven't exactly been growing in my tiny cell."

The collaborators looked between each other with concerned looks, wordlessly debating with one another on how to deal with my request.

Rambu nodded to the others, coming to a decision, "You may, but you must sleep there, yet training, eating and your personal hygiene may be preformed elsewhere."

I nodded, appeased, "Alright. I want Raditz to leave today, within the hour. Ackee, see to it that Raditzs' ship is set to the correct coordinates. Rambu, Set up three scouters for Raditz, Nappa, and myself."

I turn and leave the room, swiftly walking back into my cell and retrieving the dusty spandex suit folded in the lone desk drawer.

"My Lord, don't you think you're being a bit hasty? You have an entire year, do you not?" Raditz stood at the entry, a hand over his chest. I turn to him with a grimace.

"Raditz, a year to someone who is millennia old is like the length of tea time for you. Now if you'll remind me where the training rooms are located," I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to escort me.

"Oh, yes, this way, King Vegeta," He turned on his heel and led me down a few hallways to the wide wooden doors of the training areas.

"Thank you, Raditz. I want you to get going. I will see you in two years time," I opened the doors and smelled the old familiar smell of sweat and old punching bags. I smiled to myself as I changed.

Nothing in the room had changed except for a few new fixtures and obviously new equipment. I stroll around, not knowing where to start. My eyes fixate on a small panel on the wall toward the back of the room. Upon closer inspection, there is a small label above the panel engraved with the words, WEIGHT SIMULATION.

A small red 'one' appeared over the number panel, indicating the machine was off. Shrugging, I pressed 'two', then 'Enter'.

The room became warm, my limbs magnetized to the ground. I struggled to keep my footing as I walked over to one of the punching bags. I could hardly lift my arms let alone punch the bag hard enough to make it move. I sigh, opting to try to walk instead of trying to damage anything.

The room seemed smaller under the increased gravity. All of the equipment looked far more intimidating than it did when I had first walked in.

A hard knock on the wooden door caught my attention.

"King, are you in there?" Nappa asked, seeming concerned.

"Yes, Nappa, I am. Leave me be, and have a meal ready for me when I am finished, "I struggled to catch my breath after such a long sentence, but Nappa didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, Lord," I heard his heavy footsteps recede down the hallway.

This may be the longest year of my life.

* * *

 **First chapter finished. Any fic writer knows the hardest parts to write are the beginning and end to a fic.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, please review, PM, ect. with anything.**

 **~MVO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Over 300 hits in one day? How does this happen? Anyway, thank you for reading it. Love you all!**

 **~MVO**

* * *

My body felt heavy, I could hardly move, and trying to breath was like a constant sprint.

"I have to become stronger."

I moved my limbs as if they were trees, smashing them against the ground with every descent they made.

Now across the room, I stop to catch my breath. I stare at the floor just below my nose. It smelt of sweat and feet. I grimace and do my best to stand, shoving my legs under my torso, forcing myself upward.

My body shook in the hot air, struggling to even maintain life, my heart beating frantically.

Standing, I sighed and turned my head around, looking at the walls. About five hundred feet to walk all around it.

I decided to try to make ten laps. Just under a mile. I trudge to the closest wall, flattening my palm against the cool surface, and start walking.

With every pass by the panel, my body begged me to shut it off. It begged me to just push the little red button at the bottom so it didn't have to try so hard to function. I avoided looking at it, the temptation too much to handle. I would frown and take my steps even more determined, telling myself that if I were to cover this up I would have to work for it.

Six months later, I'd worked myself up to level ten. I ran with confidence around the room, lapping twenty miles before I started sweating.

I was proud of my progress, but I knew I was not nearly strong enough to take on what or whoever might be waiting for me out there. I turned the level up to twenty, starting my struggle all over.

Soon a year was up, and the scouter on the dumbbell shelf chimed with Raditzs' call.

I struggled to crawl over to the shelf at level fifty, careful to not knock any weights down. It'd be permanently damaging. Lifting the scouter felt like shoving a boulder off my hand, even though it probably weighed no more than forty pounds. I strained putting it to my ear, the crackling voice of my youngest advisor coming over the speaker.

 _'King, I have arrived. Kakarot seems to have grown to enjoy the company of the people on this planet. I gave him a mission, and he refused. I request that you let the collaborators know that I am defending myself, and you and Nappa should leave in the next few days at the very latest.'_

I nodded to myself, knowing he couldn't see me.

"Yes, Raditz, thank you. I will ask Nappa to schedule a meeting with them today. I ask you to please try to reason with Kakarot more, if you can. He could be valuable. If you are still alive by the time Nappa and I arrive, I will see you then," I catch my breath, stomping over to turn the panel off. With a whir, the room cooled down and I could move my limbs with great ease. I tested out a few attacks, satisfied with the results. "That is all, Raditz, take care."

 _'Yes, sir.'_

Opening the wooden doors, I walked out of the training area in my tattered clothes, searching for Nappa, who never went far from the entrance.

"Nappa. Take me to the collaborators and prepare for our departure. I expect nothing less."

Coming to my side, Nappa went on a single knee, "Yes, my liege. Anything you wish."

Walking side by side down the hallways with my top advisor gave me the unfamiliar sense of being important. Funnily enough, as the King, the collaborators have put me very low on the priority list.

Walking into Ackee's office, I sit, looking him in the eye.

"That is all, Nappa, prepare for our trip."

"Yes, sir," He turned and left, shutting the door behind him loudly.

Ackee looked up from his paperwork, eyeing me with what I could only interpret as concern.

"Nappa and myself plan to leave tonight," I crossed my arms, not allowing for any type of objection.

Ackee sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Sir, it is really not a good idea for you to leave the palace. It would be unsafe."

I grunted, annoyed by being treated as a child, despite my being elder to everyone on the planet.

"I am telling you that I am leaving with Nappa tonight. Let the other collaborators know, I'm going to go get ready," Not giving Ackee time to protest again, I stand abruptly and leave the room, heading in the direction of my cell.

All year the door to the cell was open. I was allowed to come and go as I pleased. It annoyed me to have to request to be let out permanently even though I am the highest power on the planet.

From the closet I take a small knapsack and toss in my lockbox of photographs, my camera, and a small notebook. I sling my dusty cape from the hook on the wall to over my shoulders, rubbing my nose.

The cape smelled of stale food, the only notable part about it, because I only wore it to public events, there hadn't been one in years.

I swing it off of myself and step into the empty hallway, shaking it free of the thick layer of dust that had gathered on it from sitting.

Dust and dirt fell to the floor in sheets, breaking apart as they hit the ground. I slapped the cape against the wall a few times, letting a few more bunnies out.

Sighing, I threw it on again, not feeling the urge to sneeze this time. I strolled back into my cell, sitting on the soft bed for what was probably the last time. I set my knapsack in my lap and felt the soft material. I sighed, leaning back to lay down. I turned my head and smelled my sheets, my pillow, admiring how not once had I seen a maid clean them and they still smelt like the garden outside.

I tucked my knapsack into the pocket on the inside of my cape and rushed out, back down to Ackees office. Opening the door, I saw him staring at the same paperwork I left him with.

"Ackee, once I'm gone this government will change. I won't feel comfortable leaving you in charge if this is how efficiently you'll work. Keep in mind that I have no problem with replacing you if you wont be up to par with what the planet needs you for."

Ackee looked up, tired. "King Vegeta, with all due respect, I have been very overworked lately, planning for your departure, and in all honesty, the entire board, including myself, doesn't think that this trip will be everything you expect. My liege, we beg you to stay home, where you are safe. You are a rare person, and we need you to protect us."

I shook my head, "I cannot protect you if you lock me away for what is supposedly 'my own safety'. I refuse to stay. And given that I do not return, I want this government to be run by the very best. You are clearly not the best if you let a little paperwork get to your head. You are dismissed, Ackee. Pack at once and leave the palace grounds."

Ackee furrowed his brow, but did not question me. He leaned down and began to unpack things from his desk.

I swung around, my cape billowing as I left the room, "I will be back before I leave. I believe it is in your best interest to be gone when I get here."

"Yes, sir."

I took a left down the hall to Rambu's office, opening the door without knocking.

"My Lord," He greeted me, immediately standing and treating me respectfully. I see that the papers on his desk are organized and finished. I smiled.

"Rambu, you are now promoted to head of the board of collaborators, I expect you to do better than your former coworker, yes? He should be out of that office soon, so feel free to move, if you'd like."

"Yes, my liege, thank you."

I turned to leave without a response, walking swiftly back to my cell to finish preparing for the departure. I collapsed back onto my bed, hardly noticing Nappa sitting in a small chair against the wall.

"King, the pods are ready for you. Please gather your things and we can leave," He stood, crossing an arm over his abdomen. I stood, rifling through drawers and tossing random things into the open knapsack, and ignoring most of the clothes.

"Of course, I've taken it upon myself to gather your clothing. I left it up to you to grab your keepsakes. I felt it too personal for me to handle," He bowed respectfully.

"That's fine, Nappa. Please make sure all of the items Ackee may have left behind in that office are removed at once. I will be on the landing pad waiting for you. And please see to it that he is escorted off of the palace grounds."

"Of course."

I turned, holding onto the edge of the door. "Uh, Nappa, direct me to the exit, please."

"Follow me, sir," He passed me and lead me down a few hallways, opening a large door to a balcony.

"I trust you haven't forgotten how to fly?" He looked down to me with concern. I shook my head 'no' and float steadily off the balcony and into the garden next the the prepared landing pad. Nappa shouted down to me, "I'm going to check the office and be right down. Obviously, feel free to pick whichever pod you want. The new tech can put us to sleep on the trip, if you'd like."

He turned back into the palace, disappearing behind the doors.

I looked around, first at the garden, fully tended to and blooming with color. I smiled and walked toward the bundles of flowers, running a gentle hand over the tops of them. Pulling my hand back, I saw that the flowers stained my skin a butter color. I turned to the pods, admiring the shiny metallic surface. I waved a hand over the door scanner, and the pod opened up, revealing the red leather interior and panels of buttons and screens. I backed up into it, falling comfortably into the seat. My arms sat into the dents made for them, my hands just shy of reaching the panels. I crossed my legs, leaning my head back into the soft rest.

Nappa's footsteps approached the pod, his head leaned in, smiling, "Are you ready to go? We can leave any time."

I close my eyes, "Is Ackee off the grounds?"

Nappa claps his hands once, startling me. "Yes, he is, at your request."

"Then we can go. Have you heard any words from Raditz?"

Nappa's shoulders slumped over, his spirit dampened. "Yes, it seems that he was defeated. There was nothing he could've done to defend himself against the people on this planet."

I shook my head, "He was a weakling. I expect you to perform better than he did. What is this planet called, again?"

Nappa strolled off, opening the other pod, "It's called Earth, if I remember correctly. Quite a queer name, huh?"

I close my eyes again, "Yes... I guess it is."

"And the orbs are called 'Dragon Balls', I think. Anyway, if you press the blue button on the bottom left side of the right panel, we can go." Nappa shouted from inside the other pod, "Do you have your scouter?"

"Yes, Nappa, thank you for reminding me," I took the scouter out of my bag and fastened it to the side of my head.

I punched the button Nappa had pointed out, and both doors of the pods closed, a hiss of air sounding as the pod sealed itself.

I leaned my head back again, trying my best to relax. I'm anxious, I've never left the planet. From the moment I was born, my father made it a point to seal me away, to protect me. My father was not a bright man. He didn't seem to realize that being an immortal automatically protected me from being defeated. It is because of him that my body did not have the strength of a warrior. In this past year, I have made up for it completely, training my body to the point of destruction.

The only way my father knew I was an immortal was the prophecies stored in the palace library. They said that the son of a great king would be born with eternal life if he possessed the moon mark.

Essentially, the moon mark was a birth mark in a crescent shape, wrapping around the top half of the base of my tail. The nurse that had delivered me pointed it out to my mother, who then told my father.

Both of them were executed.

My father immediately organized the board to keep me away from the society, mostly to keep me from harm, but also the whores that wanted to breed an immortal baby as well.

Of course, my father hadn't thought of the second advantage.

The pods raised up, preparing to shoot off into deep space. I took one last deep breath before it was taken from me, the blast powerful enough to shove me down into my seat. Nappa's voice rang quietly in my ear through the scouter.

 _'If you push the small green button at the top of the left panel it'll initiate sleep-mode.'_

"Thank you, Nappa," I pushed the green button, and a fine mist filled my pod. I felt drowsy, then my vision went black.

* * *

 **Now that the history section of this fic is finished, the next chapters will be leading up to the main event.**

 **You know what to do ;)**

 **~MVO**


	3. Chapter 3

**I like the momentum I'm picking up with this. Thanks for all the support! I know some things are confusing at the moment, but hopefully they'll all be answered in this chapter.**

* * *

The system woke me up routinely, once every month. I would receive my nutrition, and an update on the ETA of our ships. The system wouldn't put me back to sleep unless I pressed the little green button again. On the last month, I decided to stay awake and fall into the natural ebb and flow of my sleep cycle.

Nappa did not speak to me through the scouters, so I assumed he stayed asleep for the last month. I sat in my pod, staring around lazily, bored. I sighed and gazed out the red tinted window of the exit, watching planets and stars whiz by faster than I could get a good look at them. I decided to draw, unfortunately.

It seemed funny. After years and years of trying to learn how to draw so my lines looked pleasant, I have never once succeeded. It frustrated me at times, I had literally all the time in the world, yet I couldn't seem to master anything artistic.

Nappa had told me once that I had a nice singing voice, but I pushed it off as meaningless banter.

Thinking about the arts depressed me, in a way. They were something I was so passionate about, something I loved in secret. I didn't have a way to listen to music, so I tended to either hum made up songs to myself, or if the palace was quiet enough, I could hear the music from the surrounding city.

Lord Frieza was another thing.

Frieza paid the collaborators to use our military for his own gain. I wasn't ever crazy about the guy, but he never really did anything to me personally, so I didn't really bother to think about him.

Anyway, Lord Frieza used our military, and that was all well and good, but he turned our other citizens into soldiers, too. The only people really left on the planet, according to the collaborators, are the young children and the little amount of females we had anyway. Some of the men decided to stay back, to try and keep the saiyan culture alive. They kind of succeeded, because there was always music playing in the city, even if it wasn't a holiday or anything.

I took out my pen, opening my little book. I tried not to look at all the messy scribbles of the past attempts I've made to make something that even sort of looks like something else, but my eyes can't do much to avoid the black lines glaring at me.

I twirl the pen around in the fingers of my left hand, trying to brainstorm things to put to paper. I shrugged, deciding on the only thing I've kept for all these thousands of years.

My own damned face.

I felt stupid doing it, because, really, who is self-centered enough to draw their _own face?_

I've learned so much about art, yet, I still can never make it work. I've seen my own face so much that I didn't even need to look at the translucent reflection over by the exit.

I sketched a lumpy looking circle, already not doing so well for myself. I sigh, moving onto the next step. I tried my best to pull lines down form the middle of the circle into something shaped a little like a basket, but the bottom looked too sharp, and no matter how many times I drew over it, I couldn't get the shape to look anything like my chin.

I sighed and flipped to a new page, taking a deep breath to try and still the shaking in my arm.

 _'Vegeta,'_ Nappas voice rung through the scouter by my side. I jumped and picked it up, shakily putting it to my ear.

'It's not long until we land, are you sure you want to be stressing yourself out by drawing?'

I sighed again, closing the book and setting it to the side, where my scouter was previously sitting.

"Its not stressing me out, Nappa. Leave me be, why don't you?" I sat back in the chair, rubbing my forehead out of frustration.

 _'I apologize, King, but I do suggest sleeping for the rest of the ride. You do get anxious when you're awake for too long,'_ Nappa seemed insistent on me sleeping, but I didn't question it.

Ignoring the suggestion, I spoke again, "Tell me more about what we're up against."

 _'As far as the people, sir, or the dragon balls?'_

"The people."

 _'Well, from the information the collaborators have gathered, Raditz's brother is named Kakarot, their father is Bardock.'_

"Bardock, huh? Isn't that the lower class that got into some trouble with the collaborators and Frieza a few years back?" I crossed my legs, intrigued.

 _'It is, and not long ago his second son, Kakarot was sent off to Earth because he was born with a power level of two. It's really a mystery how he killed Raditz, though it is possible he had help down there. I'm assuming that he didn't kill the Earthlings like he was supposed to, and he probably befriended them. It's pitiful.'_ Nappa's voice crackled out, and I spoke back.

"If this Kakarot is really stong enough to kill Raditz on his own, we might have a little trouble. And I doubt that he'll be too welcoming to us after fighting with our ally. It's crucial for you to be at your top performance, Nappa. I expect nothing less."

 _'Yes, my Lord.'_

I rolled my eyes, annoyed at Nappa's maintained professionalism, "Cut the shit, Nappa. We're not in the castle anymore, you don't have to act like a guard."

 _'If you insist, Vegeta,'_ Nappa's tone heightened, becoming more casual, _'If you press the button again itll wake you up ten minutes before the land, if you want to go back to sleep.'_

Without responding, I pressed the button again. The thoughts of the other Saiyan ran through my head.

He must be so young. I remember the rumor now, about how weak Bardock's son was. I didn't find it too funny. That was maybe twenty five years ago.

He's still just a baby. It's so sad that he had to murder his own brother.

But, as a King, I wasn't really expected to be empathetic, or care about anything other than my own gain.

I shook my head as the drowsiness took over my brain. I wondered foggily what this Kakarot looked like. I smiled. If he looked anything like Raditz then he wouldn't be too pretty.

Sleep took me.

* * *

The way the system woke me up was something I kind of always looked forward to. I woke me gently, slowly bringing me from unconsciousness and back into the speeding pod. I swallowed down the little pills in the console on the right, supplementing for the month of no food. The shitty part about the pills was that I never got to eat real food, so once we landed, I wanted to find these dragon balls and then eat a real meal.

I sighed as the automated female voice came over the little speakers around the headrest.

 _'Hello, King Vegeta. We hope your sleep was restful and rejuvenating.'_

I wondered who 'we' was.

 _'Your estimated time of arrival on the planet earth is eight minutes and forty one seconds. Please prepare yourself for impact.'_

I've traveled in pods only a few times. The voice only tells you to prepare so you're not shocked when the soft airbags spring out of hiding and all but smother you as you land down on whatever chunk of rock you wanted to.

I crossed and uncrossed my arms, flexing the restful muscles to life.

The mist that puts us to sleep seemed to be preserving my body, as well, because in the full year without even standing up, my muscles were still as bulging and sinewy as they were when I first sat in the pod.

I smiled, admiring the way my skin moved over the muscle. Suddenly, I felt narcissistic and frowned at myself, closing my eyes and crossing my arms again.

I gazed out the tinted window.

The planet was in sight. My pod had slowed down enough that I wasn't traveling at light speed anymore, and the pretty blue orb slowly got bigger.

Seeing new planets has always fascinated me. Even as a child I would try to see out of the little window in my cell, too high above my head for me to see the stars, so I would move the little chair and stand on it, resting my head on my crossed arms and gazed out at oblivion.

That was so long ago, even before I was fully grown.

Or, actually, just stopped growing. Once I was about nineteen years old, my body decided that it was at it's prime, and just stopped before I was ready.

My body can be quite rude sometimes.

The planet seemed smaller than Vegeta. But then again, Vegeta was a very big planet.

Coming from somewhere where I ruled everything in the planet to somewhere where I hardly have enough authority to ask someone to open the door for me is jarring, but I promised myself I would do my best to adjust. But really, what power did I have on Vegeta?

I thought about what it might be like to land. Raditz never went into detail with me about what the surface looked like. From the sky, Earth was the polar opposite of Vegeta.

Earth was blue and green. Vegeta was red and purple.

It appeared that this planet had vast amounts of water. Vegeta had next to none, so rationing was introduced to avoid conflicts.

This planet had many clouds and a prominent weather system. Again, Vegeta had little water so the weather system was almost non existent.

On Vegeta it was also hot. On nice days it would only be one hundred and twenty degrees. I was hoping this planet was significantly cooler.

We neared the planet, and Nappa came into my ear again.

 _'_ _Two more minutes, Vegeta. Are you ready?'_

I nodded to myself. "Yes, Nappa. I'm ready."

 _'It seems that my scouter is already picking up Kakarot. Maybe he is as strong as we think.'_

I gathered my open bag in my arms, adjusting everything in it and tucking my cape into it as well. Instead of carrying at my side I put it in my armor,

My pod blasted through the clouds, speeding toward the ground. I hugged my bag to my chest and closed my eyes.

My whole body shook as the airbags popped open and the pod clashed with the ground, digging itself a big hole for me to climb out of.

The exit hissed and opened slowly. I stepped out and sucked in a cool breath of air and smiled.

This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

I have to take a break to tell you something about Kakarot. All these years I've known him now, I don't know what to think anymore.

Originally I hated him. He humiliated myself and Nappa, showing off like some cocky bastard.

But he's saved my life so many times, and I his. Especially after he sacrificed himself to kill Cell, I really started to admire him for the warrior he was. I felt ashamed, that in all my years living that he could do unimaginable things.

He was so selfless where I was not. He was strong in ways that I fell short. He barely let anything get to him.

I was the opposite.

I've come to be quite fond of him, though I'd never let him know.

All this time I remember what I told myself.

I'm not expected to be empathetic, I'm a king. The only trouble was, being empathetic was my nature. I had learned to value life because it was fleeting, to not take it for granted, because at any moment someone can be taken from you.

I terrified myself with the nasty things I had said to Kakarot over the years. I was always terrified it would be the last thing he heard me say to him.

I never wanted to be his enemy. I only wanted to be the best. It just happened to turn out that it simply wasn't possible. I've learned to accept that it isn't his fault that he's better.

But one thing I do regret is never getting my fake wish. The ones I've befriended on Earth have no clue about my issue, though.

I've tried to keep it a secret. It wasn't that hard, because they assumed that because I was wishing for immortality, I wasn't immortal.

Oh, how wrong they were.

I spent my twenty-three-hundredth birthday fighting side by side with Kakarot. I was so consumed by adrenaline that I didn't remember my birthday was that day until just past midnight the day after.

I wouldn't've changed a thing.

I guess I had Kakarot to thank for pushing me so hard to become this strong.

He was the only one making me train, surpassing me over and over. I was so obsessed with being stronger than _him_ that I hardly noticed I had become stronger than everyone _else_.

It was pathetic, in a way. I pined and pined for something that was really a someone. I wasn't training to be strong, I was training to be comparable to Kakarot.

In my head, he was the epitome of everything I aspired to be. Strong, but more than that.

Compassionate, kind, soft-hearted, and selfless. Even thinking about coming being close to what he had accomplished in forty short years was mind-boggling to me, but I had kept up with him. I had never fallen too far behind. He never let me fall too far behind.

I admire him for that, too.

I also felt like a burden, making him slow down so I didn't get lost. He truly made me feel like a child. I sometimes forgot he was younger than me. Sometimes I thought of him as someone to look up to.

Until he made his sacrifice, though, it seemed most of my drive came from hate, rather than...

He was the reason why I sacrificed my own self, to destroy Majin Buu. We both failed in our endevours, though. Both Cell and Buu were not destroyed.

But, to me, our sacrifices were not in vain.

I've only died twice. Obviously it never lasts long.

I guess my father was right about me still being in danger. I guess death just doesn't last for me. I always find a way back.

When Kakarot died I was beside myself, really. I didn't want to fight, train, anything. All of my motivation died with him.

I guess that means I never wanted to be _better_ than Kakarot, but I really did want to be on the same league. I wanted to be able to see him as my equal, and I wanted him to see me as an equal. I didn't care about his status, so much as I wanted to call him out on it to remind him that we are equal.

I eventually settled down, had a family with Bulma. I cant say I don't love the woman, because I do, but our relationship was more of a mutual respect for the other than love.

I loved her in the sense that she cared about me, my safety, my health. She probably truly loved me with everything she was.

Of course I got on her nerves a lot. I get on everyone's nerves. I feel she got annoyed with me specifically when I went off to train or fight or whatever with Kakarot, but she felt that way probably because I would always come home covered in cuts and bruises, and she'd always patch me up. Only because she was such a good wife to me.

I really feel very guilty about it.

I feel like I've betrayed her for falling in love with Kakarot. She trusted me with her everything. I just couldn't give my everything to someone I knew would die before me, just like everyone else.

I had two kids with the woman, thank every God above neither of them came out immortal. That would've caused some pretty intense conversation. I would have anxiety about all of it, until the little cubs came out and neither had a tail, and neither had the moon mark.

Both times, I would let out a long breath, like I had held it for nine whole months. Bulma would always ask me about it. 'What's wrong,' She'd say, 'Just relieved, I guess,' I'd say back, putting the blame on the fact that normally _saiyan_ mothers didn't live through their first childbirth, let alone a _human_ female bithing two saiyan children.

I admired her resilience. The same way I admired Kakarot's determination.

But, yes, Kakarot stole me long before I settled with Bulma, even though I didn't know it. I remember I would always watch the way he moved, especially during our second meeting on planet Namek, while he was fighting Jeice and Burter. He moved so fast, so gracefully it was hard to watch, yet hard to look away from.

That was probably the moment I fell in love.

Kakarot has made my recent life very interesting. He's taken me on adventures, he damn near killed me, he's saved my life, he's taken me to meet Gods.

Some things that twenty years ago, I would've never thought I'd get to do. Which is a silly thought. I had all the time in the universe to do those things, it just never occurred to me that I'd actually _do_ them.

I've kinda felt hopeless. Sad, angry, and hopeless. I've always felt that way. It was natural for me until Bulma woke me from my sleep one night, telling me that I was screaming and sweating in my sleep.

I told her it was just a dream. That was a lie. I've never had a dream. Not once in the hundreds of thousands of times I've slept, I've never had a dream. There were probably many things about being immortal that the collaborators hid from me, but it was too late to go back.

They were all dead anyway. The planet was destroyed not long after I left. There was no home for me to go back to.

Kakarot was my new home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Little authors note regarding plot holes:**

 **Because I'm doing absolutely no proofreading, as the rules of nanowrimo are, there are some little plot holes that I'll cover up.**

 **Vegeta's father didn't lock him in his cell as a kid. He slept there, but was free to roam the castle and the grounds surrounding it. Also, Vegeta hadn't left the planet before leaving with Nappa, but used the pods to travel the planet itself.**

 **Hope that cleared some things up!**

 **~MVO**

* * *

I sat back, sipping on the fruity drink that somehow found it's way into my hand.

Music and sweaty people danced around, filling the air with a common joy. Bulma invited her favorite employees over, and all of the earthlings in our little posse. I watch both Kakarot and my wife as they dance together, shaking their bodies strangely, drinks sloshing out onto the ground.

Soon, most of the humans leave, and only Bulma, Kakarot, his family, Piccolo, my children, and myself were left.

We sat in the living room, all staring at a large television, letting the alcohol in our systems drain.

Suddenly, my wife spoke, "Hey, honey,"

I sigh, looking over at her sipping on another beer, "What is it?"

"Can you start aging yet? I'm gonna end up looking like I'm your mother if your face doesn't get a little older."

Cold ran through my heart as I panicked, "What do you mean," I tried to keep my voice calm, but it hardly worked.

"I mean in all the years I've known you, you haven't aged a single day, and it's driving me up a wall," She took a big slug of her drink, slamming it on the table. I looked around the room nervously, seeing that most of the people in the room were staring at Bulma, but Kakarot was boring holes into the back of my head. I shivered.

"Bulma, I've told you that Saiyans live significantly longer than humans. My body hasn't started aging yet because of my biology. I'm hardly out of adolescence," I closed my eyes, smirking mischievously, "And that means you're essentially a pedophile."

Bulma gasped slightly, choking on her drink and coughing. I laughed lightheartedly to myself, "I'm just fucking with you, calm down,"

She frowned, leaning on her crossed arms, "Not funny, Vegeta."

I shrug, turning back to the television. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kakarot, looking at me every couple of seconds.

I wondered what he's thinking. If anything.

The movie we were watching ended, and between Bulma taking it out of the player and tossing another one in, Kakarot scootched closer to me and asked, "How long are we supposed to live anyway, 'Geets?"

"Don't call me that," I crossed my arms, biting my tongue to avoid calling him a name.

"Sorry, I forget you don't like that name, anyway, Vegeta, how long are we _supposed_ to live?"

I shook my head and shrugged at the same time, "Anywhere from two to three-hundred, typically. We'll outlive everyone in this room, definitely."

"Whoa, 'Geeta, that's bonkers. How do ya' 'spose we're gonna live all alone? With everyone else gone I mean?"

His voice dropped to a whisper, and I growled at the use of the nickname again, "You're even more stupid than I thought if you really think we'll live together when everyone dies."

"Don't be so vulgar, please? I don't like saying words like that," He twiddled his thumbs between his lap, looking down at the floor, legs crossed.

"What did I say?"

I know I sound as if I care, and I do. I'm just not supposed to.

"Saying things like death and dead make me squeamish, Vegeta, you know that," He twiddled his thumbs harder.

I do? I guess I do.

"Well, I apologize, Kakarot, but that is the reality of the situation at hand. You don't have to worry about it for a while yet, though. So don't bother yourself with it."

He nodded, leaning the opposite way of me, falling onto his wife's shoulder. She laughs quietly and strokes the back of his hand with her thumb.

I had never felt the need to be in a humans place so much before. I sighed inwardly, knowing my pining was useless.

The movie continued without a hitch, until about twenty minutes in when Kakarot's loud snores filled the room, drowning out any possible noise from the television. Chichi groaned as she pushed him off of herself, the sleepy man falling the opposite direction onto my shoulder. I grimace, trying to erect him in a way that he fell on neither of us. To no avail, though, as he fell right back on top of, me, his big stupid head falling into my lap. I blush in the darkness, shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

"Kakarot, come on, wake up, you dumbass," Shaking harder when he doesn't awake, I groaned and rubbed my warm face with my other hand, the one on his shoulder stilling for a moment as I do.

His eyes fluttered open, looking directly up to me as he regains consciousness. Panicking, he flailed and fell off the couch, hitting his head on the coffee table as he came up.

Rubbing the red mark on his forehead, his face appeared between my knees, an embarrassing position to say the least.

"I-I'm sorry, Vegeta, I musta fallen asleep," He stood, face red and knees shaking.

"Whatever, Kakarot, I don't care. You're not sleeping here tonight, though so I suggest you take your family home before you really fall asleep."

He nodded quickly, taking his wife's hand, who then reached her arm out for her two sons.

They gave the tree of us a quick goodbye, popping out of the room once Kakarot put his fingers to his head.

Piccolo shoved off the wall where he was standing, opening the back door gently, "I guess I'll be seeing the two of you again later. Goodbye, guys. Oh, and, Bulma, you hosted a hell of a party. Thank you for inviting me."

Bulma's head shot up from her lap, sleepy, "Oh, Piccolo, of course. You know you're always welcome here.

Piccolo nodded and swept out the door, closing it quietly.

In the silence, I suddenly felt drowsy, drained from the party and the little bit of embarrassment Kakarot had put me through.

I took the drunk Bulma upstairs to our bedroom after turning the television off and putting the children to bed.

I tucked in next to her, my tired head falling on a fluffy pillow. Soon, I fell asleep, recovering from the excitement of the party.

* * *

Bulma shook me awake, squeezing my shoulder gently. "Hey, honey, Vegeta," She whispered hot breath over my ear.

"Hmm?" I rubbed my eye, trying to wake up.

"I have a crazy idea," She sat up, holding her hands to her chest excitedly.

"And that is?"

"So, okay," She stuttered, too excited for her own good, "You know how you said you and Goku are gonna live a really long time? I was thinking, because we're all gonna die before you two, that you go into the Room of Spirit and Time with him for a few years. You, know, just to kill some time. How does that sound?"

I groaned, shaking my head, "You're crazy if you think I'm going to willingly spend years alone with Kakarot, just because you had a crazy dream."

"No, but, listen. There's some sense to it, hold on," She talked fast, moving her hands around quickly. My tired brain had a hard time keeping up.

"Slow down a second, Bulma."

She took a deep breath, her shoulders and chest heaving dramatically, "I know you really don't like Goku, but he looks up to you a lot."

This was new information to me, but I let it go for the sake of the conversation.

"He's told me so much, about how much he wants to be like you, how much he wishes he had all the emotion you do, he really does see you as a father figure or a big brother or something."

 _Ouch._

"And I know you really don't want to give him the time of day, but if you go in that chamber with him, it might make you see how charming he is, really. I know it'd mean a lot to him if you did."

I shook my head, genuinely considering it now, "How do you know he'd even want to? You had this idea during your sleep, for Dende's sake."

"Honestly, Vegeta, do you really think Goku would pass up the opportunity to train, with you especially?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Exactly. Anyway, Dende told me he fixed it up so you guys can be in there for however long you want. Listen, if you don't end up being his buddy when you're done, then the time that you burnt away in there will shorten the time you have to deal with him after everyone dies. How's that sound?"

I sighed, laying back down. "Fine. But only because you're so adamant. And I'm not gonna be the one that tells Kakarot about it, either. I don't want him thinking this is something I _want_ to do."

"Okay,"She chipped, laying down next to me, "If you bring me over to his house tomorrow we can set it all up. The only trouble is Chichi being okay with you two being gone for a few days."

"I doubt she'll have a problem with it. She rarely sees the man anyway." I closed my eyes and tried to get comfortable.

"Good point. Night, honey."

I grunted, rolling over, "Good night."

* * *

The next day, Bulma woke up late and hungover, complaining about a headache as she sipped on her coffee.

"Maybe you shouldn't've drank so much, then," I said, preparing myself a cup of tea.

"Maybe you shouldn't sass me."

I shrugged, sitting down across from her, "Whatever, do you still want to go see Kakarot today? Or do you wanna wait?" I hope she wants to wait for a few days, but no such luck.

"No, just let me wake up a little bit, take a shower, et cetera, and then we can head off. You're not getting out of this one, Vegeta, no way no how."

I sighed, rubbing my head, "Fine, but I'm showering first."

Bulma chuckled and cocks her eyebrow, "Oh? Do you want to smell all _nice_ for Goku or something?"

I scoffed, setting my cup down, "Of course not, I just want to avoid showering with him in the general area for as long as possible."

Bulma laughed quietly, covering her mouth, "Okay, Vegeta, keep telling yourself that."

I rolled my eyes while finishing my tea. I rinsed the cup quickly and went to the bathroom, undressing quickly and hopping in the shower.

I let the water get hot before I fully got in, and sighed once the scalding stream hit my shoulders. I rolled my head back and felt my hair loosen itself and fall down my shoulders to my back. I closed my eyes, stretching my arms out and waking my muscles up.

I sat there for a while before washing my hair, and considered for a moment before conditioning it as well.

I like the feeling my hair gets when it's conditioned, and I only did it so often because it made me feel girly. Every once in a while, though, I gave in, just so I can feel the soft slick texture it makes in my usually tangled and rough hair.

Bulma knocked on the bathroom door, asking me to get out so she can get in. I told her I'm almost done and rinsed my hair before stepping out and wrapping a towel low around my hips. I inspected my face in the bathroom mirror, running my calloused fingertips over my plump cheeks.

Sometimes I felt like I looked strange, with the body of a warrior, but the face of a little kid. I shrugged, assuming I look just fine because Kakarot was the same way.

I stepped out of the room, past Bulma and into our bedroom. I towel dried my hair and threw on my usual suit, ignoring the old armor. After slipping my boots on, I took a large duffle bag from the closet and stuffed as many of my suits in there as I could. I had almost twenty-five, I think.

Once all of those are in, I tried to fit more boots in, but I could only put in three pairs before nothing else could fit. I zipped it up and tossed it onto the bed, watching it sink.

I realized I don't even know if Kakarot is going to agree.

But damn, I hoped he would.

I also realized that I have no idea how long I'm going to be in there with him, if he does agree.

Bulma said a few days, so that's a few years at the very least.

I groaned, the weight of reality hitting me. A few years was nothing, of course, but alone, with Kakarot, was something completely different.

Sitting, I heard the shower in the next room stop as Bulma got out and came into the room.

I didn't feel like watching her get dressed, so I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

While brushing, I looked at my face again.

I scowled at it, trying to make myself look older, but I only ended up looking like a toddler trying to scare someone to get what he wants. I closed my eyes, not able to look at myself anymore out of shame.

I spat and rinsed my mouth. I avoided looking at my face as I fucked with my gradually stiffening hair. I realized that I was all but grooming myself. I never groomed myself, hardly, unless I'm _grooming._

I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom, abandoning my hair and strolling into the bedroom. Bulma was brushing her hair while sitting on the bed. I sat in the chair across the room, folding my arms.

She set the brush down and looked at me silently.

"What?"

She sighed and smiles, "You're excited, aren't you?"

I shook my head and felt my face warming, "No, not at all."

She laughed out loud, holding her stomach, "Oh, please, Vegeta. Last night when he fell on you I was expecting you to lose your shit on him, but you were so gentle it was almost cute. You can't tell me he isn't at least _growing_ on you."

I flexed my fingers into my palms, becoming nervous. "Whatever, Bulma."

"I've known Goku my whole life, and let me tell you a secret."

I closed my eyes.

"I have never _ever_ seen him act like what he acts like around you. Now, I'm not saying anything questionable," She eyes me, "But he feels something around you that he doesn't with anyone else. Just keep that in mind. Let's go."

I didn't respond, but stood and walked swiftly out of the room and to the front door, waiting for Bulma to put her shoes on before hoisting her onto my hips and flying off toward the mountains.

The dampness still in my thick hair made me chilly as the wind flew through it. I shook my head from side to side, hoping for it to dry completely.

Bulma held onto the sleeves of my suit like reins, flushing her torso with my back.

Before long, I landed in the lawn, lowering Bulma to the ground gently.

"Well," I prompted, "Go ahead."

She placed her hands on her hips and nodded, walking toward the charming wooden door.

I had only been to Kakarot's home several times, and the house always struck me as very modest for the strongest man in the universe.

The siding, made of all different color stained wood was quaint and seemed if you stepped inside, you'd be greeted warmly, and probably with some nice baked goods.

I followed Bulma as she knocked on the door, Chichi opening it almost immediately. I peeked past the two of them and saw a tall pot of what looked like stock simmering.

"Oh, Bulma! Vegeta! What brings the two of you here?"

Bulma gave Chichi a warm hug, "May we come in?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Have you eaten yet? We have plenty."

"Yes, food sounds great, thank you," Bulma took off her shoes and set them down. I questioned all the formality, but wrote it off as Bulma trying to get Chichi in a better mood so she had a higher chance of approving Kakarot's leave.

I took off my shoes with some hesitation. I had never been comfortable without shoes on. I exposed my black socks and set my boots down next to Bulmas and followed the two of them to the open living room.

I was correct in the thought that the inside of this little cottage would be just as warm as the outside, I immediately felt relaxed when my body hit the worn but comfortable corduroy couch. It was tacky, but charming.

I tuned out Bulma and Chichi's chatter for a bit and looked around. The walls were littered with framed pictures of Chichi and Kakarot, and many of their boys.

A small picture of their wedding caught my attention, but it made me feel strange, so I ignored it.

A loud ruckus came from the other side of the house, Goten and Kakarot running out of the hallway and through the kitchen, chasing each other around the table and laughing loudly. I smiled small to myself, admiring their silliness.

Both of them appeared to still be in their pajamas. I smiled wider.

Suddenly Kakarot skidded to a stop, smiling over to me. Goten smacked into him, sending them both to the floor with a thud.

They both looked up with wide grins. The big and small Kakarots smiling up at Chichi apologetically.

"What am I ever going to do with you boys," She rubbed her forehead and stood, going to stir the pot of soup.

"Hehe, sorry, Chichi, we was just horsin' around," Kakarot rubbed the back of his head as he stood and helped Goten up.

"I see that. But didn't you notice that we have some company?"

Kakarot looked back up to me, ignoring Bulma almost entirely.

"Hi, 'Geeta! You never come over, what gives?"

I pushed my head into my shoulders and looked over to Bulma.

She looked over to Chichi and propped her elbow on the back of the couch, "See, Chichi, I was just wondering if we could take a week or so and just have a vacation, you and me. We deserve it, don't ya think?"

I was about to speak up when I realized what she's doing, so only a tiny squeak comes out. I got another strange look from Kakarot, and I glared at him.

"Oh, Bulma, I'd love to do that, but I do have two constantly hungry Saiyans to feed." She ladled soup into five different bowls

"I've already programmed my service bots at home to make plenty enough food to feed every Saiyan in that house. Your boys can stay there. C'mon, whaddya say?"

Chichi bit her lip, setting the bowls down. Kakarot and the little one instantly went to the table and made a mess wolfing it down.

"I guess just a week couldn't hurt. Vegeta, please eat."

The sudden address startled me, but I stood and cautiously made my way to the table. Once sitting, the smell of the broth hit me, I ate neatly and quickly, making much less noise than the others at the table.

I tuned out Bulma and Chichi again, trying to figure out how I was gonna do this without her around.

Once Bulma tapped my shoulder for us to leave, I stood and pulled my boots on, thanking Chichi for the food. Bulma stayed inside for a moment before coming out with me and hopping on my back.

Taking off, I turned my head back and talk to her, "So whats the plan?"

"All of them are going to come over with their bags in a few hours. I'll find an opportunity to talk to Goten and Goku privately and tell them whats up. My mother will look after the kids while Chichi and I are gone, and then once we leave, you two can go up to Dende's place."

I shook my head, "Sometimes you're too smart for your own good."

I realized I'm not sounding enough like I'm dreading this situation, "You realize I'm only doing this to appease you, right? You realize you're using up seven years of my life?"

She nodded happily, "It's a treat to get rid of you for a week," She winked, "You don't have to see me for seven whole years! You should be excited if anything."

I shook my head again, smiling, "Kakarot isn't much better."

"Oh, be quiet. You'll be itching to kiss me once you're out, and with any luck, you won't hate Goku much, either. Just give him a chance, okay?"

"I am, that's why I'm doing this shit." I landed in the front of Capule Corp., lowering Bulma off my back.

"Listen, Vegeta, I have a few capsules for you to bring, too, food and such. I'll make a few extra suits and give you another bag. Just, you know, try not to destroy everything before the time is up, okay?"

I rolled my eyes, opening the front door and going upstairs, "Fine."

Halfway up the staircase, she tossed up to me another big duffle bag, with four packs of capsules in them.

"Mr. Popo will have food in there for you two, but knowing Goku, you'll need a little extra." She shouted as she flung the bag at me.

I nodded down to her and walked back into the bedroom, stuffing the rest of my suits and boots in, with plenty of room for more. Bulma soon came up with more suits and puts them in the bags.

"Capsule number seven in there is empty so you can toss these in there. Just remember to take the other capsules out of the bag, too. We don't need a black hole to contest with," She chuckled, walking back out.

I took the capsule packs from the side pocket and take out the little one labeled with an '07'. I press the little button on top and toss it toward the bags, both disappearing and the capsule falling softly on the comforter. I picked it up and click it back into its proper place, noting to let Kakarot carry his bags all by himself without the help of a capsule.

It'd be suspicious of me to be nice.

I decided to take a small nap, not having anything else to do.

I lay down, not covering up but closing my eyes.

I lay there for a while before deciding that I can't fall asleep, so I went downstairs and find something to eat.

Downstairs, I tossed a few sandwiches together, downing half a gallon of milk along with them.

Only slightly satisfied, I tried to reach up to the cupboards to get the left over pastries, but, embarrassingly, I have to float up a few inches to reach them. With a scowl, I ate a fritter, wiping the frosting off of my face with the back of my hand. I was happy no one was around watching me make a fool of myself.

I headed back upstairs and double checked that I had everything, looking around in the closet and in drawers, tossing a few extra things in a bag along with the packs.

Suddenly three extra bodies were in the room, I tumbled back and fell onto the bed, wiping my face when I saw Kakarot and his family. I sighed, pointing downstairs, "She should be in the living room."

Kakarot nodded to me, taking Goten's hand and leading him out the door. Chichi followed after them, all their bags over her shoulder.

I sort of felt bad for tricking the woman, but it was Bulma's idea in the first place, so I don't let it get to me for long.

I left the small bag on the bed, following the three downstairs. I rounded the corner, seeing them all sitting and talking already.

I sighed, knowing that eventually this will be the situation between myself and Kakarot, soon enough, whether I want it or not.

I went to sit down, taking the only available seat next to Goten. I folded my arms and closed my eyes, half listening to the conversation.

"I really am excited to spend a week with Vegeta. We're gonna get so much training done." I could practically hear Kakarot bouncing in his seat. I felt my ears heating up, but I stood before I could embarrass myself. I went to the pastries, still on the counter, and take another one out. I always had a weakness for sweets.

I felt a stare at the back of my head, but ignored it, knowing that whoever I'd see if I turn around was someone I wouldn't want staring at me.

I ate the rest of the sweet and walk with the half full box over to the counter under the cupboard. I instantly regretted my decision, knowing I'd have to reach up or fly, and both of those things would be embarrassing.

But if I left it there, it would be worse.

I peeked back to see who's _still_ staring at me, and I'm greeted with the wide, innocent eyes of Kakarot.

I sighed, floating to the cupboard and quickly placing the box where it should be. I dropped down and cross my arms, refusing to turn around after doing something like that.

"Isn't that right, Vegeta?" My wife's voice sent hot ice through my body, and I stood deathly still.

"What was that?" I asked, still not turning.

"You'll give Goku a good run for his money in the gravity chamber, won't you?"

I could tell all four of them are staring at the back of my head. My face warmed more, and I knew that eventually I had to turn around. I furrowed my brow and forced the blood in my face back to where it belongs and turned around.

"Don't I always? He isn't as high and mighty as you think he is. More times than not, he breaks sweat before I do." I closed my eyes and started for the stairs, "You two should be going now, right? You don't want to miss the ship."

The fading voice of my wife sounded as I take each step, "Oh, yeah. Okay, Chichi, you have everything? We're gonna go."

I closed the bedroom door and sat on the bed, rubbing my forehead. I heard the front door close.

I was alone with Kakarot and his son in my house. A tiny knock on my door sounded.

"Daddy?"

Oh, my kids, too.

"Yes, princess, you can come in."

Bra opened the door, tiptoeing to keep hold of the handle, "Where's mommy going?"

I lifted her up and sat her on my lap, "She's going away with Goten's mom for a little bit."

She nodded her little head, her eyes at the small bag on the blanket.

"What's that for?" She pointed over to it.

"Well, I'm leaving with Goten's dad for the week. Your mother and I will be back around the same time."

"Who's gonna watch me and Trunksie?"

"Your grandmother."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna wake Trunksie up, okay?" She hopped off my lap, waddling out of the room.

"No, princess, wait until I leave, okay?"

Closing the door with her tiny fingers, she nodded.

"Thank you, princess."

Once the door clicked closed, I checked my bag one more time and headed downstairs.

Still on the couch, Kakarot and Goten were speaking quietly, passing the time.

"Are you ready, idiot?"

Kakarot turned in his seat and smiles brightly at me, "Sure am!" He stood, patting Goten on the head, "You go get Trunks, kid. I'm leaving now. I'll be back in a week."

"Alright, dad!" Goten hopped up and sprinted up the stairs.

I placed a stern hand on Kakarot's shoulder, "Go to Dende."

He nodded, picking up his bags with one hand and putting the opposite to his forehead.

We appeared on the white marble floor of the Lookout, the air suddenly thin in my lungs. I immediately let go of his shoulder and walked over to the little green boy not twenty feet away. I gave him a small gesture as a greeting.

"I see you two are ready," His solemn voice came out calmly as he walked toward the large ornate door of the room, "I've stocked lots of food in there for you, but if you run out feel free to come out quickly and grab some more."

"I've brought some. We should be fine." I turned to show him the small bag against my back. He nods.

"Hey! Dende!"

I rolled my eyes.

"How've ya been?" I heard his voice gradually closing in.

"I've been just fine, Goku, thank you," Dende gripped his staff with both hands, "I trust you're ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be! Thanks a load, Dende!" Kakarot came up beside me with his arms wide and his face smiling.

"Not a problem. Please, feel free to go in whenever you're ready. I'm afraid I have to tend to some business, but I'll be here when you come out."

Kakarot threw him a gesture and walked off in front of me. I followed far behind, not trying to seem too excited.

He opened the door, holding it open for me as I passed. I didn't thank him.

Looking around, I noticed the hot air and the blinding white of everything in the room, save for the beds on the right side, all black.

The deciding sound of the door closing echoed behind me, and light footsteps walked to the beds. I tried not to look at him.

This was going to be a long seven years.


	6. Chapter 6

I turned the opposite way that Kakarot went, toward the kitchen and the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom was obviously a toilet, a huge corner tub, and a standing open shower. I sighed, making a mental note to always knock on the bathroom door, even if it's opened.

Everything was white, even the faucet to both of the sinks.

I shook my head at the big bathroom mirror, avoiding it entirely.

"Hey, Vegeta! These beds are really soft!" Kakarot shouted across the 'house' to me.

"Whatever," I shouted back, closing the bathroom door as I leave it. Directly across from the bathroom door was the pantry, a wide open section of shelves containing jars, boxes, and cans. I rifled around in it, not finding anything interesting.

I moved to the kitchen, admiring how white everything was. I wondered if the faucet was made of porcelain as well, or if it's just the reflection of the room.

I smoothed my hand over the cool surface of the refrigerator, admiring how it was so shiny I could see my own face.

I felt the marble counter top, noticing it's dusty texture. It was almost as if it was cut and immediately placed without being cleaned. I reached under the sink for a towel and wetted it, wiping the counter to make sure.

The texture stayed the same. I tossed the towel in the sink, shrugging, and deciding to use it for dishes later on.

I had no choice now but to go to the beds. I saw Kakarot had taken the bed closest to the door, so I took the other. As I unpacked, I silently thank Dende for adding canopies for privacy. I shoved the heavy fabric aside, tossing in the pack.

I took my boots off and set them neatly next to the bedside table before sitting in the center of the bed and taking the capsules out. I clicked the top of capsule number 07 and toss it to the end of the bed, watching my bags appear. I took the rest of the capsules and put them in the drawer next to my bed along with the extra loose things I put in the little bag.

I lay down, testing the softness of the pillows beneath me. I sighed, my muscles relaxing.

Kakarot popped his head in through the curtain, smiling. I frowned deeply.

"Hey, 'Geeta!"

I folded an arm over my eyes, "Don't call me that."

"Sorry, anyway," He fitted his whole body through, taking a seat across from me on the edge of my bed, "Can ya tell me more about the Saiyan thing?"

"What do you mean, Kakarot," I kept my voice monotone.

"Like, all the long life stuff and the immunity and all that junk," He crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap, waiting patiently for me to respond.

I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes, "As far as I know, we don't start really aging until we're about eighty. I mean, aging like how humans would grow into their bodies and not look so awkward and gangly. At the moment, we're both in what would be the human equivalent of our late teens, I guess," I looked up at him, seeing wide, curious eyes, "We stay young by fighting. Before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, warriors typically lived up to almost four-hundred. We never had an epidemic of any sickness, mostly because the more we fight, the stronger out immune system gets. I don't know much about the science, but I think it has to do with the blood pumping and movement."

Kakarot nodded, listening intently. He cocked his head to the side slightly, biting his lower lip. I looked away.

"I hope you realize that we're going to greatly outlive all of our families."

The statement left me abruptly, coming from nowhere. Suddenly Kakarot's shoulders slumped a little. I frowned.

"It's not something I'm excited for, obviously. But it really is inevitable."

He shrugged sadly, "It's gonna be okay, though. Because we're gonna have each other to keep company. We won't be _completely_ alone," He looked up into my eyes, sad, "Will we?"

I got up, not willing to have this conversation any longer.

"You should eat something. I want you ready to fight with me in less than an hour," I swept through the canopy, heading to the bathroom. Though I had showered just a few hours before, I undressed and hopped into the tub. I felt the need to relax.

I avoided the mirror again as I stripped and grabbed a fluffy towel. While filling the tub I heard noise from just out the door. I knew he was looking through the pantry, so I chose to ignore it.

Lowering into the scalding water, I hissed, but instantly feel my muscles relax. I leaned back against the still cold wall of the tub. I closed my eyes, relishing in the steaming water.

The door handle wiggled before it's thrown open to reveal Kakarot in only his boxers. He laughed and rubs his neck, grabbing a towel.

"I'm just gonna shower quick, 'Geeta," He turned to the bare wall where just the shower head and knob was mounted.

"No you're not, you idiot, I'm in here."

He waved his hand dismissively, studying the knob, "How do you work this thing?" He looked over to me, questioning. I crossed my arms.

"I'm not getting out of here until you're out. And I'm sure as hell not gonna help you shower."

He shrugged, taking the knob in his hand and twisting it experimentally, "There's no reason for you to be self-conscious, Vegeta," Finally the water sprayed out, landing on the floor in a splash and down the tiny drain. Kakarot stepped out and held his and up, adjusting the temperature.

Somehow it didn't occur to me that Kakarot preferred his showers at _any_ temperature. I closed my eyes once he's satisfied, hooking a finger in the waistband of his boxers.

I refused to open my eyes. I would not fall that low. But he knew I'd be able to see him if I'd chosen not to close my eyes.

What did he mean, self-conscious?

Realization hits me and my face burned, I shoved my head between my shoulders to cool the hotness of my ears.

Then he was _singing,_ and I shut my eyes tighter. He had kind of a lovely voice.

This is the opposite of relaxing, but I couldn't get out without opening my eyes and getting out of the water.

With a big intake of breath, I turned my head and open my eyes, standing out of the tub. I closed my eyes abruptly when presented with the glorious image of Kakarot's ass in the mirror. He addressed me and I plopped back down into the water, avoiding his gaze as much as possible.

"Hey, Vegeta! Could you hand me that bottle over there?"

I turned my head away from the mirror and toward the little shelf next to the towel rack. I grasped blindly at the bottles, knocking all of them to the floor.

I couldn't reach any of them without my hips leaving the water then. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"Why don't you get them yourself?"

Kakarot padded over to the bottles, and I shot up out of the water, running out of the bathroom at top speed. I slammed the door shut before sprinting naked all the way to the cover of behind my bed.

I forgot my towel in the bathroom.

I powered up a small bit to dry myself off and zipped open my bags to throw on a suit before burrowing myself in the blankets. I blushed furiously, the image of his muscular rear burned into my retina.

I smashed a pillow onto my head, burying my shame and embarrassment.

I heard the bathroom door click open, and I pushed my head down further into the bed. I heard his heavy footsteps near his own bed and a rustle of the curtains moving aside.

I heard a slip of clothing, and I'm unsure if it was his towel falling to the floor or the sash of his gi being tightened. I turned the opposite way, pushing the pillow down farther over my ears. I tried to relax, the effect of my bath completely gone now and replaced by extreme anxiety. Even under the warm heavy blankets my skin felt cold. I huffed my breath down into the comforter, trying to warm myself.

When that didn't work I decided on making something warm to eat, but I refused to leave this bed until Kakarot was out of sight. I just curled up into myself, hoping to disappear completely.

I felt a rush of panic as I realized that I was hiding myself away from someone of a lower class than myself. He may be physically stronger than me, but I refused to let Kakarot get the best of me.

Taking a deep breath I scooted from my place on the bed out on the side facing Kakarot's bed. Again presented with a naked form, I rush past him quickly but confidently over to the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge door, revealing all sorts of pre-made sandwiches and meals that are too small to ease the hunger of a Saiyan.

I grabbed a bunch of the meals and popped them into the microwave one at a time, and ate them as they came out.

Watching Kakarot out of the corner of my eye, I could see a blurry blob of orange, so I knew it was safe to turn fully toward him. I shoveled a spoonful of food into my mouth as he walked over, taking his own food from the fridge and leaning against the table.

"You seem quiet," I mentioned, shoving more food into my mouth.

With a mouthful of cold food, Kakarot shrugged and walked over to the pantry, "Am I? I didn't notice."

I shrugged back, feigning disinterest. I put another cold dinner in the microwave.

"Well, Vegeta, ya seem pretty cool, since ya ran out of the bathroom. Ya know we've seen each other naked before, right?" He turned around again, opening a box and pouring it into his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe if you stopped trying to see me naked," I took the package out of the microwave and opened it, "Then you wouldn't have trouble training, hm?"

I turned and tossed all of the empty meal containers into the trash at the end of the counter, leaving Kakarot with a dropped jaw and unfinished food.

I pulled my boots on and cracked my neck. I relished in the feeling of the gravity as I step down the marble steps into the oblivion of the time chamber.

I turned and held my arms wide in challenge, "Well, Kakarot? Are you ready?"

Kakarot dropped his food onto the table, walking steadily toward me with a determined expression. I backed away in jumps, coaxing him further out with every step. He chuckled, springing into the air.

Our spar had begun.

I jetted forward, avoiding his downward kick by a narrow margin. I back flipped and smashed my heel right into his nose. Kakarot doubles over, holding his face. I placed my fists on either hip, looking down at him with disapproval.

"You're already slacking and we've barely started. We both know you can do better."

Kakarot slowly stood, leaving the blood in his nose to freely pour down his face. I smirked, "If you can beat me I'll do laundry," As soon as I finished the phrase my heart drops, knowing the idiot has no idea how to do laundry.

I was either going to be a housemaid, or Kakarot was gonna blow something up or some stupid shit.

He nodded happily, crimson blood dripping onto the white floor. I glanced at it, and lower into my stance. Kakarot smirked, moving into his own position.

* * *

I shoved Kakarot's blood-soaked gi into the washer with nothing else. I didn't want my own clothing covered in his blood. Tossing the little soap packet in, I closed the lid and pressed the button to start it.

Wiping my hands, I walked back into the main room, my bed practically calling to me.

I had sparred with Kakarot all day, and now my exhausted body was craving rest.

He was already in his own bed, snoring loudly. I know I wouldn't be able to get to sleep with that noise going on, so I scowled and shoved his curtains aside.

Apparently Kakarot liked to sleep in nothing but his boxers, but I ignored that fact as I _not so gently_ ripped his blanket from under him and covered his body with it after straightening him out. I lifted his head far higher than necessary and put a few pillows under it.

His snoring gave way into small sighs and I wiped my forehead, closing his curtains again.

I went around to the other side of my bed and undressed, making a mental note to wash my suit along with all the other laundry. I pulled on loose shorts and a big old t-shirt, sliding into bed all comfortably. I tried hard to force myself asleep, but the memories of the uncomfortably intimate day with Kakarot haunted my mind and forced me to think about the way his hips moved in the split second I saw them naked.

The way the blood dripping off of his face made him look like something in a dream.

How when we were finished sparring he ripped his shirt off and tossed it over to me, smiling brightly.

I rubbed my cheeks and nuzzled my head down into my pillows, giving into the childish feelings in hopes to make myself feel sick enough that I die.

Oh.

I frowned and turned onto my side, curling my knees all the way up to my chest. I sighed.

I couldn't let Kakarot get the best of me.

But, with the soft noises coming from the other bed I couldn't help to blush deeper and resist the urge to hop out of bed and slide in with that idiot.

Again, I felt guilty, falling in love with him, but he got the best of me.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake freezing cold. I tuck my legs into my chest and shiver, looking around for my blanket.

On the floor is my blanket, along with the idiot with his. I groan and reach my freezing leg down to stomp on his chest, hard. He sits up with a start, looking around with messy hair and a flushed face.

"Give me my _fucking_ blanket, Kakarot," He's laying there, confused and curled up into a nest with both blankets.

"Wuh?"

I sigh, exasperated, and rip a comforter out from under him. He knocks his head on the floor and I hold back a chuckle.

"That wasn't very nice," He complains, but I just turn over and cover myself, relishing in the already warm blanket.

Kakarot's scent hits my nostrils and I recoil, wanting to run away from it and roll in it at the same time. I feel my face heat up, and I dash out of bed into the bathroom, my bare feet slapping against the kitchen floor.

I slam the door shut and stare at my face in the mirror.

I scowl, running my hands over the pink cheeks.

I pull my gloves off and wash the sweat from my palms and splash the cold water over my face and neck, hoping to calm the redness down.

Why does his smell, of all things, do this to me? This is Kakarot... I can't let him get to me.

He's a third class... He doesn't deserve my time, let alone my admiration. I groan while drying my hands and pulling my gloves back on.

Leaving the bathroom, I decide to make myself some cereal. I go through the motions while calming down, yawning and stretching whatever arm I'm not using. Kakarot is still sleeping on the floor, a black lump moving up and down with his breathing. I shake my head as I munch on my sandwich, trying not to find him adorable.

It doesn't work, of course. All I can see of him is the tips of his toes and a bit of his hair sticking out everywhere. I brush my hands together and walk back over to my bedside table. My feet find their way into my ratty socks and new boots.

Walking out to the abyss, I see the weather fading into a tundra the farther back you go, and I assume that this is the cause of my being freezing, aside from my blanket being stolen. I step out, feeling my weight increase slightly with the multiplied gravity.

Kicking and punching against the resistance of the gravity, I find myself wishing I had something rock solid to punch. Something like Kakarot.

Sighing, I touch back down onto the floor and march into the housing area, kicking Kakarot awake. He starts again, sitting up abruptly and squinting up at me with tired eyes.

"Wake up, we're sparring."

He yawns, stretching his arms way above his head. I scowl as I notice the tips of his fingers reach my neck while he's just sitting.

I walk away, frustrated, "Get dressed and meet me outside," I step back down into the training area, resuming the useless training.

A few minutes later, Kakarot walks out, only dressed in his gi, hair still messy and feet still bare. He waves over to me, covering his mouth in a yawn. I touch down, scoffing, "Are you going to take things seriously today, Kakarot? You're so lazy."

"Yes, Vegeta," He yawns again, "I notice by watching you fight that you tend to stay back when you can and use ki blasts. I thought that maybe we could train each other because I'm the opposite."

"Oh, using your brains, huh, Kakarot?" I cross my arms and give him a side eye.

He shrugs, cocking his head to the side dismissively, "It was just a thought."

I scoff, "You have those?"

He shrugs again lowering into an offensive position, leaning in such a way that his openings are covered, "I guess so. Are we gon' spar now?"

I lower down with him, smirking, "Of course."

We pounce into a fight at the same instant, dodging each other and landing on the opposite side.

Kakarot blinks slowly, fighting off sleep, "Geeta, I'm still really tired. Can I sleep some more?"

"Absolutely not, Kakarot. You said you'd help me in hand-to-hand, and I expect you to keep that promise. So wake the fuck up and fight me," I lower back down and glower, waiting for him to initiate the fight again.

He lunges, and I dodge his first punch, blocking the second. I grasp his fist and run under his uplifted arm, coming at him from behind and landing a solid punch to his lower back. He arches, gasping for breath. I release his hand, letting him gain his composure. He turns, baring his teeth and grasping my shoulders, flipping over me and using his momentum to bring me over his head and smash me onto the ground. I feel a stinging pain in my nose, but ignore it. I lean my head up and see fresh blood smears next to brown oxidized ones.

Kakarot's blood mixed with mine, creating a heady smell of each of us. I groan with a combination of aching and want. I tuck my head into my chest, all but screaming.

"Vegeta?" Kakarot places a hand on my shoulder. I can't bring myself to shake it off.

I keep yelling.

"I didn't mean to hurt ya _that_ much, 'Geeta. Here, let me help you up," He pulls my arm from under me, holding onto my wrist as he hoists me from the floor.

I chuckle when I see my own blood in my periphery under my nose, dripping into my mouth. I taste the iron as I spring onto Kakarot, hitting him over and over with a barrage of punches to his face. He takes it like a champ, only hissing when my fist makes solid contact with anything around his eyes. He's on his back, his head thrashing every which way with every hit I put him through.

Blood sprays from his mouth and nose, his head flying up at a strange angle, then he lie still. I pause for a moment before cold fire flies to my nerve endings and I panic, tossing him over my shoulder, and running back into the housing area.

 _I've killed the damn idiot._

I throw him onto the floor and sprint to the pantry where I see a jar of senzu beans. I grab one and rush back over to Kakarot.

He's sitting up and chuckling to himself, staring at me over his shoulder.

"I thought you _wanted_ to kill me, 'Geeta. Why'd ya panic that bad, huh?" He rubs his right tricep with his left hand, smiling brightly.

"You really thought you snapped my neck, huh? You should know I don't go down that easy, haha!" He closes his eyes and leans back on his elbows, laughing quietly to himself.

"Anyway, 'Geeta, you're covered in blood. You should really get cleaned up."

I stand there, useless and staring. I feel relieved and furious simultaneously. Relieved because Kakarot survived, and furious because he survived.

He gets up and strolls over to me casually, grabbing me by my wrist and pulling me gently into the bathroom.

Kakarot guides me down to take a seat on the toilet, grasping my shoulders. I stare at his neck.

I motions for me to stay put before leaning down for a washcloth to dampen.

I watch him as he turns the water knob and holds his finger under the stream to test the temperature. I feel like I'm being cared for genuinely, for the first time in a very long time.

He turns to me with a concerned smile. I watch closely as his hand comes near my face, turning it from side to side to inspect the damage. All of me is screaming to back away from his touch, but my body refuses to cooperate.

His other hand comes slow to my chin, gently washing away the dried blood.

He gradually works his way up to my broken nose, barely touching my face.

I feel frustrated with the unnecessary gentle way his hands move over my skin, but I can't bring myself to insult him because his worried eyes scanning over my damaged, bloody face and his careful hands steal my breath and I'm left blankly staring at him.

For someone as old as he is, even for a Saiyan he looks young. His plump cheeks stick out quite a bit from the sharp curve of his chin, and his eyes hold so much sickening innocence I find it hard to hurt him sometimes.

I am ashamed at my lack of resolve, and how even his tiny smile makes me pause for a moment.

Kakarot backs away from me, inspecting my face. He decides one spot needs to be touched up, but I find the strength to back away before he can reach me.

"Kakarot, I'm just fine. Stop."

He pouts a little, slowly putting the cloth down.

"You're not even clean yet," He sticks out his lower lip, trying to make me concede.

"I don't care, Kakarot, you're filthy, too, you know. Maybe you should clean yourself and leave me alone for a bit, huh?"

I stand a leave the room, refusing to listen to his banter anymore.

I change myself and fix up the laundry, pulling out Kakarot's slightly stained gi. The usual fluorescent orange is dulled in the front and the dark blue looks a little more purple than before. I sigh and toss it in the washer, not wanting to inspect Kakarot's clothes anymore.

I peel my spandex off and toss it in the washer to be cleaned later. I stroll to my own bed, half naked, and dress myself in casual clothes, assuming Kakarot wont want to train any more for the day.

While crouching to get a pair of sweatpants, I peer at the little bag I brought the capsules in.

The deep blue bag is hard to see in the dark, but the red fabric sticking out of it attracts my eye.

I hear the shower start in the bathroom.

I have a little time.

I reach under the bed and pull the bag out, dumping its contents onto the bed. My cape unfurls and reveals the lockbox, the capsule packs, and an extra pair of starch white gloves.

I pull one of my gloves off and feel the plush fur of the collar, a typical white one with little black spots here and there.

All the years I've had the thing, it's still the softest material I've ever touched. In a burst of reminiscing, I swing it over my shoulders and tie the little strings in a bow. I feel the familiar weight of it covering my entire body. I waltz around a small bit to feel the air billow under near my back. I feel my posture improve immediately, my confidence in my role as king reigniting as I run a light hand over the marble countertop.

I look at my reflection in the refrigerator door, being proud of my appearance for once. I hear the shower stop, but the lack of sound doesn't register until Kakarot is opening the bathroom door. I whip around, shocked into motionlessness. Kakarot turns from the bathroom and stares at me, clutching onto the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Vegeta?"

His voice brings me back into consciousness, and I sprint over to my bed, my cape untying and thumping to the floor loudly.

Kakarot's confused voice floats over to me as I watch him bend over and pick up my cape, still holding his towel together.

"Vegeta? What's this?"

I snatch the cape from him as soon as he's within arms reach, "Get dressed, you idiot!"

He shrugs and calmly walks over to his own bed, dropping his towel onto the floor.

"So what're ya doin', Vegeta? Is that a blanket or somethin'?"

"No! Idiot!" I shove the cape into the folds of my canopy.

"Then what're ya _doin?"_ He asks again as he peers around the corner, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"It's my _cape_ God damn it! Why do you care so much?" I shove him back by his shoulders.

"I don't. You just seemed real upset when I saw you."

I sit down onto my bed, feeling the red fabric between my fingers, "It's none of your business anyway, Kakarot."

He sweeps the curtains aside, revealing his fully dressed form, "All I'm sayin' is that it looked nice on you, if ya let me get a word out."

I shoved him away again, face heating, "Shut up!"

I hear him sit on his own bed, probably pulling on a pair of socks.

"How long have you had it?"

I know his questions are coming from nothing but curiosity, but I panic a little anyway.

"Once I was big enough to wear it, about nineteen." I finger the fabric again.

"You're a few years older than me, aren't ya?" I hear his feet hit the floor and walk over to the kitchen area.

"I'd say so," I grow annoyed, wanting to not talk about age and time.

"I was twenty-four when you landed, I remember because I had Gohan with Chi when I was twenty," He comes back into my canopy with a tall stack of the frozen dinners, dumping them onto the bed and opening them, eating them frozen with a little fork he held in one hand.

I grimace, "I hope you don't expect me to condone this."

He looks up, his mouth full, "Hmm?"

I shake my head, ignoring him, "Twenty is a bit young for a child, isn't it?"

He shrugs, swallowing.

"I don't think so. Gohan had Pan when he was twenty-four. Geez, I got married when I was sixteen."

"Sixteen?! Dende, Kakarot, how did that happen?"

I am too taken aback to keep my fake persona of annoyance. It feels good to let go every once in a while.

"I met Chi when I was 12, so we knew each other for a while before being married. Her dad was really excited for us to get hitched. He actually ran through a burning building just so we could."

"That's the Ox King, right?" I sit up and cross my legs, pulling my cloak out from under me.

"Yeah, he's a real nice guy. He always gets lots and lots of stuff for the boys and Pan when it's their birthdays. Anyway, we hadn't seen each other for four years, and then we met at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and she got real mad at me because I had promised to make her 'my bride' but when I was little I didn't understand what it meant."

I nod, following his fast words with interest.

"But then after we fought, she explained to me that I promised to marry her, and I felt so bad about not keeping the promise that we practically got married on the spot."

I lean forward, peering into the emptying container, "So you married her out of obligation? Because you made a promise?"

He nods, swallowing another mouthful, "I guess so, but I do love her,"

My heart sinks a little.

"But over the years, she really has started to age. I'm surprised she let me leave."

"She doesn't know, Kakarot."

"Oh, yeah. I guess she wouldn't have been okay with it, huh? I kind of feel bad for lying to her."

I uncross my legs and take his empty containers over to the garbage, tossing them in with little ceremony. I come back and assume my previous position.

"So you don't like that she's aged?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, I don't think it's necessarily the fact that she's _old,_ but she doesn't have the endurance she used to, it's really no fun."

"You and Chichi are the same age, aren't you?" I pull the cape out and cover my legs with it, becoming chilly.

"Yeah, but, like you said, we don't age for a long time. She's just a human."

Hearing Kakarot use terms to describe humans as if they are different for once, makes me proud. He's finally accepting that he is different.

"So what do you mean by 'endurance'?" I run a thumb over the velvet.

He glances up at me, face reddening, "You know, like, _stuff._ It's no fun when, you know."

His sudden shyness tips me off on his meaning and I nod in agreement, "Humans are no fun because we can't let go. It's normal to not be satisfied with her."

He looks up again, despite his shameless blushing.

"You have the same problem?"

I shrug, shy myself, "I guess so, my goal with Bulma was to have children, to extend the bloodline, you know?"

"You married Bulma out of obligation, then?"

I shook my head at his misunderstanding, "No, not exactly. It was more of the fact that she was a strong human, and I knew she would be able to go through the childbirth without having much trouble. I knew I could trust her with my children, regardless of the half-human in them."

Kakarot nods, silent. I continue.

"That's why we eloped. We didn't have a big party purely because I told her I didn't want one. She wanted to get married before having kids, and that's purely why I allowed any sort of legal connection between us."

I pause, ashamed at my own words, "I do love my children, but more and more I wonder if they were worth it. Worth marrying her, I mean."

Kakarot looks at me, puzzled, "Are you saying you don't love her?"

I shook my head, closing my eyes, "I don't really know, Kakarot. She cares for me and provides for me, but I don't know if I can truthfully say that I could or would do the same for her. It's a complicated relationship, if you can call it that. I see her as more of a close friend than my wife."

He nods, opening another container, "I get ya. I guess I just feel guilty, ya know? Neither of us feel any sort of, I don't know, _romantic connection,_ I guess."

I hoist my cape over my shoulders, covering my entire front, "You're so articulate, aren't you?"

He shrugs, taking the last bite of food and sliding out of my bed. I hear him pad over to the garbage can.

I lay back down, turning onto my side. Soon, he pokes his head back in.

"I thought we were done talking about our wives," I open my eyes and give him a strange look.

"We are. But I like talking to you when you aren't being mean." He crawls in and sits cross-legged at the end of the bed, careful not to get too close to me. Part of me is flattered that he is sensitive about my discomfort with physical contact, but at the same time I want him to shamelessly curl up beside me and talk about my eternal life and my previous lovers and friends and how the collaborators locked me away.

I want to talk to him about all of these things, but all I get out is, "Don't get used to it."

He shrugs sadly, putting his head in his hand.

"I won't."


	8. Chapter 8

I sigh, sitting back up.

"Alright, Kakarot, what do you want to talk about, while I'm in a good mood?"

His head pops back up, excited, "Well, actually, I kinda want to talk about you."

"What do you mean?" I smooth my hair back and scratch the side of my neck nervously.

"Like," He waves his hands around in front of his torso, "Like, what you like and what you are as a person and not a fighter. I've always wanted to know."

I lay back down with a huff, already not wanting to be a part of this conversation.

"I guess, I don't know, that I'm pretty complicated? I don't know Kakarot, what do you want to know?"

He shrugs, dipping his head way low into his shoulders, "I dunno. Everything. I don't really feel like your best friend because I only know the warrior side of you. So anything that doesn't have to do with fighting. Tell me why you never take your gloves off."

I shake my head and shift my cape again, consciously feeling the brush of my gloves against the skin of the back of my hand," I guess they're a safety blanket. I've been without them, of course. But when they're off I don't feel safe."

"Is it because your hands get cold? I know I hate it when my hands are cold."

I shrug at his half-assed interpretation, "I don't know, but I try not to take them off because I get really anxious. I don't know what to do with my hands when they're not covered."

Kakarot nods, understanding, "Ah. I get ya. But, Vegeta, you know you can take them off in front of me? I'm not gonna judge you or whatever you're afraid of."

I'm not afraid of being judged, I don't think," I sit back up, inspecting my hands. "It's just that no one hardly sees me without them. My hands feel like something private to me."

Kakarot grasps one of my hands in both of his, squeezing it tightly.

"Vegeta, you can trust me. I want you to trust me."

I give him a strange look, weakly trying to pull my hand away. He won't budge. "Kakarot, what are you doing?"

"Please, Vegeta, trust me enough to at least see your hands. I don't think I've ever seen them bare."

I consider it for a moment before reluctantly nodding.

Kakarot beams at me and begins to work up on the fabric encasing my pinky. The feeling of someone else removing my gloves for me is foreign. The usual snugness is replaced by an uncomfortable blousy feeling as Kakarot begins to work on my other fingers.

He removes the glove with care. All slow and attentive. Finally the glove falls limp in his hand.

He sets it down gently onto the bed as he grasps my hand again. the feeling of someone else's skin touching my hands feels so strange.

Bulma tried to get me to hold her hand a few times, but I never liked the feeling of her bare skin on mine, especially on my hands, so I essentially told her to fuck off.

With Kakarot oh so tenderly holding onto my hand, rubbing the tips of his fingers over my rough callouses and over the sensitive palm.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the intimacy, my wrist flexes, and Kakarot responds by backing away and being more gentle than before.

I sigh as I let him continue, becoming accustomed to the light tickle of his gentle fingers.

He leans over, placing the palm of my hand over his face to cup his cheek. I stare up at him, unsure of how to proceed.

I could pull away and end the conversation forcefully, but I could also continue to appreciate the soft skin under my thumb.

I take a deep breath and press my fingers ever so slightly harder into Kakarot's face, watching as his expression changes from curiosity to serenity. He closes his eyes and presses closer into my hand.

I frown slightly and move my fingers minutely.

He opens his eyes again, his face immediately gaining color. He stutters out an apology.

"It's fine, Kakarot."

He removes my hand from his face, hurriedly putting my glove back on my hand, but upside down, so my thumb tries to shove its way into where the pinky goes. I shake my head at his silliness and erect his mistake. Out of the corner of my eye I watch him watch me as I flip my glove into the correct position and slide my fingers into place.

"S-sorry again, Vegeta, I didn't mean to, uhm..."

"I said it's fine, Kakarot. You can trust me too, you know," I smile at him small, letting him know he can relax.

He fixes his posture as he looked at me, puzzled, "You act different when in here than around the others. Why is that, 'Geeta?"

I shake my head, closing my eyes again, "Bulma made me go in here because she wants me to give you a chance to not think of you as an annoying child. I'm doing my best to make sure that happens. Believe it or not, Kakarot, I don't essentially _hate_ you."

"Really?" His voice is filled with hope and excitement. It depresses me.

"Yes. I find you more of a bother than anything. But in casual conversation, you are bearable. I suggest you don't fuck it up, or I might come out legitimately hating you instead of just being uncomfortable around you."

He nods quickly, his hands falling loosely into his lap.

"But that doesn't mean censor yourself. If I'm going to hate you I want to hate you for a good reason."

He nods shyly, taking my hand again and looking at the palm. "You're hands are nice, Vegeta."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He smiles, still gazing at my hand, "I don't know, really. They're really nice to look at, I guess. Okay, look," He turns my palm toward me running a finger along the big fold lines in the center, "Everyone has these, right? But I learned something from Baba. That's Master Roshi's sister. She told me that the lines all have a different meaning. I think they were, uh."

He drops my hand to gaze at his own, trying to remember something that he hadn't thought of in a long time. He grasped my hand again and ran a finger across the center of my palm, "This is the wisdom line, I think. Baba told me that if it's really long, it means you're super nice and considerate and all that junk, did you know that?"

He traced up and down my wisdom line, waiting for an answer.

"I didn't know that, Kakarot."

He smiles, ready to teach me something interesting, "See how yours goes to only your ring finger? That's a medium line. It means you're smart. Look," He holds his own hand up, showing me how his own line ends, "Mine is really long, huh? it goes across my entire hand, almost."

"That's very interesting, Kakarot."

He nods happily, taking my hand again.

He probably spent an hour ranting about hand lines, comparing ours and explaining their meanings. He would look up every once in a while and smile at me for a few seconds, getting off track of the topic at hand.

Every once in a while he would ask me a question, and I would respond shortly, wanting to get back to the lesson.

If someone told me I would be sitting on a bed that was not my own, having a colleague fondle my hands and tell me all about my own personality, then I would have called them crazy.

But here I am, watching as Kakarot blathers away about my hands, pointing out even the tiniest lines that even I hadn't noticed before.

"So, Vegeta, did I say anything that was right?"

I nodded, "All of it, actually. This is very impressive, Kakarot."

His chest swells with pride as he smiles widely at me. I smile back, only lifting one side of my mouth.

"Oh! I forgot one of the most important ones! Anyway, look," He presses a finger into the line curving around my thumb, becoming excited.

"I don't know if these ones are the same for Saiyans.. because we live a long time, but this is the life line, and it pretty much tells you how long you're gonna live."

I cringe, trying not to let panic take hold of my body, "That's interesting, Kakarot. I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

He nods fast, tracing mine up and down.

"See how yours is really pink looking and swings wide from your thumb?"

I nod.

"That means that you're really healthy, and super energetic and good at sports. But, oh, look at this," He moves lower and fingers across a line just under and parallel to the one before. "This means you are full of life and energy and positivity."

I nod again, trying to see his own life line, but failing.

The rest of his words turn fuzzy as I suddenly realize that I love him.

It comes from nothing, but my mind screams over and over that this idiot is the most precious thing I've ever laid my eyes on.

I've had this feeling before, but most of the time it was immediately after meeting someone.

This feeling for Kakarot was deep and seemed innate, almost. I had spent all these years with him and not once realized that I hitched a breath when he would smile and when his bangs fell in his face he looked tired instantly.

I watched his mouth move, the words still not breaking my conscience. He looks up and me and keeps talking while giving my a smile filled with bright teeth. I close my eyes, the stimulation too much for me to handle with them open.

My hand is burning, his skin against mine causing fire to dance across it.

I look up into his eyes, but quickly look away as I get the urge to lunge at him.

He hold up his own palm, and suddenly his words are clearer.

"Mine is all broken up in places, and I think that means I'm gonna get sick or something. It's really weird, you know, because when I had that heart virus I almost died, remember, Veg? It was pretty scary."

I nod, flashbacks of that day play in my mind.

My future son had come to tell us of the dangers we would soon face. He also told us that Kakarot was supposed to die.

When the day came that he got sick, there was no question in my mind that I had to get away. That was the most anxiety I've ever felt in such a sort period of time.

But when he got better, I was able to breathe again.

Kakarot shakes my hand to get my attention. I look over at a smiling face.

"You seem tired."

I nod my head.

"Are you hungry?"

I nod again. He slides out of the bed without another word and jogs to the kitchen, grabbing quick things that don't need to be cooked. He opens them and hands them to me one at a time.

I thank him quietly as I lay back down. He tells me to sleep well.

He covers me up, then slides quietly out from the curtains, the ruffling sound of his own opening and closing filling my ears.

I love him.

the words ring in my mind over and over.

 _I love him. I love him. I love him._

I find myself unable to fall asleep.

I slide out of my own bed and into his, lifting up the cover to lay down.

The bed is big enough that I don't have to get too close to him. But I want to.

I lay on my side, gazing at him.

 _Fuck, he's not asleep._

He's looking up to the ceiling of the canopy, but I know he's seen me. He holds out the hand closest to me, offering.

I take it.

I see his smile widen. Mine does too.

He turns toward me, our arms parallel, in a more comfortable position.

"Please go to sleep," He says, squeezing my hand all tight. I nod and close my eyes, the weight of his hand in mine helping me relax.

I sit up again, pulling my gloves off and setting them behind me. Kakarot has one eye peered open, smirking.

I lay back down and take my spot again, fully relaxing.

"Night, Veg."

"Mnn."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this took me so long to update. I think I'm finally past my writers block (knock on wood).**

* * *

I wake up warm and happy.

The spot next to me is empty, but the comforter covering me is tucked all around tight, and the musky smell of Kakarot lingers on the pillow my head rests on. I sigh happily.

Kakarot pokes his head in, smiling.

"Let's skip training today."

I turn over to him, scowling, "You always want to slack off, don't you?"

He shrugs and fully enters to canopy, holding a steaming mug in his hands, "I guess so. Training isn't really as fun as hanging out with you is. Besides, we're not in here to train. We're in here to get to know each other."

I shrug and eye him, "Coffee is awful for you, you know that, right?"

He shakes his head and sips on it, bringing the mug back into his curled hands.

"It's really cold out in the training area, so I made cocoa," He takes another drink, "Do you want some? I just made it, it's still hot."

I nod slowly as he laughs, sliding out of bed and fetching a cup. I plop my head back down onto the pillow beneath me, letting the smell of him puff everywhere and surround me. I close my eyes and try to push my body further into it. Kakarot pokes his head back in and smiles at me.

I feel my face heat up as I take the mug from him, letting the warm liquid fill my mouth and warm me further.

Kakarot sits down next to me, the both of us silently drinking.

At this moment, I feel more content than I ever have. Free from judgement and expectations. Just Kakarot and myself, I know that I don't have to act anymore. I smile into my cocoa and close my eyes.

"I knew it."

My eyes open, "Hmm?"

Kakarot held his cup between his crossed legs, his hands cupping the top, "I knew you didn't hate me. I just knew it."

"And how is that, Kakarot?" I set my own cup down.

"I just had a feeling, deep in my gut that it was all an act. That every mean thing you said to me you didn't mean, and that you didn't mind being around me. Or, even at times, you _wanted_ to be around me. That you saw me as an equal, a friend."

He takes a sip.

"I don't know, Vegeta, I don't know how I knew."

He leaves with his mug in his hand.

I shake my head and lay back down, staring at the fabric above my head. I imagine him coming back and laying down with me, talking about something dumb, like how sometimes, on the ground, you can kind of see how far a cloud is from the ground.

If it's low enough.

* * *

A few minutes later I heard water run. It was a heavy sound, so I knew he was taking a shower or bath.

Suddenly I feel dirty. It's been a full day since my last cleaning, and even that was incomplete.

I long to intrude and go bathe myself, but I decide to wait my turn. The possibility of making the situation awkward is petrifying.

I wait and wait, listening for the sound of the shower to cease. Once it does, I stand and make my way to the bathroom, stopping along the way by the kitchen for a drink of water. I'm uncharacteristically nervous. I sigh and set the wet glass down for another use before washing it.

Kakarot strolls out of the bathroom, holding his towel up in his large fist. He smiles at me as he passes, heading straight for his canopy and dressing. I go into the bathroom and set aside a towel for myself and draw a bath.

While it's filling, I strip down out of my soiled clothes and toss them in the hamper in the corner of the room by the sink.

I ease into the scalding water, hoping to burn the first few layers of tainted skin off of my body. I usually take baths instead of showers because I don't like taking my gloves off, but, gazing at my covered hands, I decide to unsheathe them this time. My conversation about hand lines last night with Kakarot made my hands feel less foreign to me. I do not dip them in the water for a long time, though. The water is too hot, and I'm afraid of washing off any remnants of skin-to-skin contact. I sigh, enjoying the steaming heat until a knock at the door sounds.

"Come in."

I am impressed with his thoughtfulness. The door cracks open and Kakarot waves a hand to get my attention.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes, Kakarot, you can come in."

He steps through he door and sits on the toilet seat, about eight feet away from the tub.

"What is it?" I ask, closing my eyes and sinking deeper into the tub.

"I was thinking that instead of beating each other up for training today we could do some yoga. I know you don't like to do nothing, so maybe doing something relaxing would be a good break."

I open my eyes and peer at him, noticing that he's eyeing my gloves on the floor. I nod, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. But I've never done anything more advanced than mountain pose. You'll have to teach me."

"Vegeta, mountain pose is just standing up straight."

"Exactly."

"Oh, okay. Uhm, I have some music to play if you want some, and I think there's spare workout gear in the closet next to the pantry."

"That sounds just fine, Kakarot. I'm almost done here, so why don't you go set that up while I get dried off." I close my eyes again.

"Okay, It should be ready when you're out." I hear him stand and make his way to the door. He pauses there, turning, but says nothing and leaves.

I sigh, the lukewarm water dripping off my body as I stand. I reach for my towel and wrap it around my waist. I use a bit of internal energy to dry myself off for the most part. I stroll out of the bathroom, gloves in my hand.

I glace out to the oblivion and see Kakarot with a small touch screen player and two grey mats sitting in the floor. He's in sweatpants and nothing else, so I decide it's probably a smart idea to do the same. Dressing, I notice that the oblivion is back to it's normal temperature. I grin, setting my gloves on my bed and going back outside in bear feet and hands.

I sit on the mat opposite Kakarot's and he opens his eyes, smiling at me before hitting the play button, filling the empty space with soft piano music.

"Tadasana." He says. I stand with my heels together and my palms open at my sides. Kakarot smiles.

"So you know the technical terms, too?"

I nod halfheartedly, "Only the one." He laughs.

"Let's start with Bālāsana. It's also called Childs Pose. It's not hard. Just go into fetal position, but on your face."

I chuckle at his description as he lowers into the position, with his legs tucked underneath him as he's facing the ground with his arms stretched way out.

As I copy him he breaths deeply, and I hear a few pops and cracks come from his back.

"It's important to stretch out your back and shoulder muscles before doing yoga, because lots of it is core strength and you don't wanna cramp up."

"Where did you learn all this stuff?"

"I told you yesterday. Fortuneteller Baba."

"I doubt that old hag does yoga."

He laughs, letting out a few more pops, "She doesn't. She spent most of my lessons yelling at me and telling to move my feet this or that way. She was a terrible teacher, looking back on it. But it was easy enough to get into because it's so relaxing. And then I borrowed a few of Gohan's books on it and we kind of worked on it together. It made Chi happy to see that I wasn't putting him in dangers way, so she let it go."

"So you taught yourself?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for." My back cracks one by one down my spine.

"I don't get that a lot, thank you. Also, try not to cross your arms as much anymore, it curves your back inward and it's bad for overhead lifting. That's why you're cracking so much."

"Huh." My tailbone pops deep in my back and I wince. Maybe I should take his advice.

"Okay, now slowly lift up. Keep your back straight, that's it, and push your fingers as high as you can get them."

I come up a few seconds after him, processing his instructions. We are a few feet apart, my eyes level with his chest. I feel my face redden as I gaze at the smooth muscled skin, and I close my eyes.

He gets up and kneels behind me, running a single finger up my spine.

"Don't overextend the posture of your back, okay? That's just as bad as slouching. Just straighten up, that's it. There you go. Doesn't that feel better?"

His voice so close to me, it makes me half uncomfortable and half euphoric. I sigh and relax a small bit.

"Yeah, it does."

He pats my shoulder and squats deep over his mat. "Let's do Mālāsana now. Squat, just like me."

"Okay..." I examine his legs and the position of his feet and symmetrically across from him.

"Okay, put your hands together and push your legs apart with your elbows. Feel that stretch? It shouldn't hurt."

I nod again, unable to tear my eyes away from the happy bulge between his legs.

"If you need to loosen the stretch a little you can put your arms at a bit of an angle so you don't overextend your adductor longis and magnus muscles."

He demonstrates, closing his legs slightly, making me lose my wonderful view.

"You really are a lot smarter than I thought."

"No, I just know things that you don't. Just like you know things that I don't."

I nod, "I guess so. What's the other name for this one?"

"Garland pose."

I nod again, unsure of how to react to his bountiful knowledge of strange and obscure things.

"So, Kakarot. Why did you do yoga with the hag anyway?"

He smiled and chuckled to himself, looking back on memories, "Roshi always had pilates videos playing and I was less interested in the girls and more interested in the 'training', and I asked him about it. He told me that Baba could teach me something similar, and as a kid I would take whatever I could get. So I went and I wasn't really into her teaching methods, so to speak. But she did teach me other things too."

"Like what?"

He stood and stretched his arms way above his head. I did the same.

"Acupuncture, massage therapy, aromatherapy, spiritual cleansing stuff like that. And a few other little odds and ends. I didn't spend much time there so I ended up teaching myself most of this stuff, but she did give me a wonderful start." He chuckled to himself, "She can be abrasive at times, but she is very smart."

"What odds and ends?" I bend to touch my toes.

"The arts, mostly. Painting, drawing, sculpting. They are actually considered spiritual to an extent also. That may be why I'm so calm within myself, because I practice all these things and it's relaxing."

I shoot up, "You can draw?"

He shifts his other arm above his head and pouts, "Don't move so quick, you'll cramp up. But yes, I can. Not too well, though."

I roll up my mat and prop it against the marble stairs.

He shouts after me, "Where are you going?"

"Come in here!"

He follows me in, putting his mat in the same spot I did. I dig under my bed for my bag, and pull out the leather bound notebook I hopelessly use to sketch in. I hand it to him, along with a pen.

"Can you show me?"

He takes it from me, skeptical. "My drawing?"

I nod fervently.

"I dunno, Veg. The things I draw sometimes are kind of..." He searches for a word, "Strange."

I shake my head, "It doesn't matter, I'm sure yours are better than mine."

"Vegeta, I mean, my art is pretty good, but I don't really think it's something you want to see. That and I've never drawn without a model."

"A model?" I shove my bag back deep under my bed.

He nods, flipping through the used pages, "Yeah, someone that sits still for an hour or two while I sketch or draw them," He fiddles with the pen. "Do you have any art pencils?"

I shrug. "There's regular pencils in the bedside tables."

"That'll probably be better."

I go to fetch the pencil, "So what, you draw people?"

He nods. "Typically, yes. I find people to be fun to draw, even though it's hard and frustrating. They're more fluid than fruit or pottery."

"I can model for you." I hand him the pencil and sit down next to him.

"You'd do that?" Kakarot flips to an unused page.

I shrug. "Yeah, I just wanna see real art."

He chuckles. "I wouldn't call it 'real art', but I know what you mean. I'm guessing you want me to show you the steps and everything, right?"

I nod again.

"Okay, so I'm just gonna draw you up close, like your chest and stuff, so you can look over the edge and see what I'm doing, okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay," He rips out a page and rests it on the front of the notebook, looking at me. "So, when drawing male torsos you need to think about how the bod is structured. You have more of a slender waist, see?" He pokes my lower abs with the eraser of the pencil. "So the rectangle usually used for the entire torso is moved up to make room for the smaller midsection."

I peek over the edge of the notebook and see a few vague shapes and lines that only very slightly look like a human form.

He sets the book down and tries to explain muscle movement to me, "Okay, look at my pecs."

 _No problem._

"When I stretch my arms over my head like this- see? the muscles move from a square shape to more of an ellipse."

I watch as his chest does just that, the upper corner of them moving up with the shoulder muscles. I lose myself in thought as he draws the rest of me.

We sit on my bed for a few hours, going over all sorts of rules for anatomy and scars and eyes and hands. I don't mind that we use up almost the rest of my book. We can always go outside for a minute and get some more supplies from Dende. The scraps of paper are riddled with blunt sketches and at the corner of every single one he scratched his Saiyan name out nice and dark.

 **Kakarot**

I smile.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few hours, I stack all the used papers up and slide them in my side drawer to look at and study whenever the need arises. Kakarot remains seated on my bed, legs crossed. I put my sketchbook back under the bed, not bothering to put it back in the bag, and hop back up across from him.

"I have an idea."

I chuckle. "That's new."

He laughs back at me lightly. "Oh, shut up. Lets play a game."

"What kind of game?" I stretch my legs out in front of me, my toes almost touching his shins. I lean forward and grab my feet, speaking into my knees, "It better not be stupid."

"It's not. At least I don't think so."

"Fine," I come back up, "What is it?"

He smiles brightly. "It's called 20 questions. Gohan told me about it after he was in public school for a while. You go back and forth with one or a few people and ask whatever 20 questions you want. You have to answer truthfully."

"And if I don't?" I cross my arms indignantly.

"I'm not sure, actually," He laughs, "Wanna play? I think it sounds fun."

I consider for a moment before agreeing with a nod. If I'm going to be Kakarot's best friend I might as well get to know him a little better.

"Sweet! I'll go first, okay? ...Uh, okay. What food do you crave the most often?"

I roll my eyes. Of course his first question would be about food. I know my answer right away.

"Strawberry shortcake."

"Really? That's funny!"

I cross my arms tighter. "What's so funny about it?"

"I don't know," He wipes away a tear, still laughing, "You don't look like you'd like strawberry shortcake all that much. You're too manly."

I uncross my arms, half tempted to smack him, "There's nothing girly about liking strawberry shortcake. It's fuckin' delicious."

"You're adorable, oh my Dende. Strawberry shortcake," He continues to laugh.

My cheeks brighten at the compliment, "Shut up, it's my turn."

He quiets down, rubbing his sore stomach.

I decide to go with the theme, "What weird food combinations do you love?"

"Oh! I _love_ lemonade and brownies."

"Ew, what?"

"Lemonade and brownies! Like when you eat some really rich chocolate and you want a drink. I drink lemonade because it just leaves this really nice aftertaste. Like sweet and sour, you know?"

I shake my head.

"C'mon, it's delicious!"

"I'll take your word for it."

"Fine. What's the first thing you notice about a person?"

I close my eyes and ponder for a minute. I finally come up with an answer after a few seconds.

"Whether or not they're taller than me." I say honestly.

He kind of chuckles to himself before nodding. "That makes sense."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I never knew you were so self-conscious about your height, Veg."

"I'm not! And don't call me that!"

He nods nicely, "You're right, you're right, I'm sorry. What was the first thing you noticed about me?"

I feel my face heat up. I shake my head. "No, no, no. It's my turn, idiot."

"Okay, fine."

"What's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"Oh!" He puts his hands in his lap shyly as his face heats up. "Uh, I'm not sure. I've seen lots of pretty things."

I smirk. "No, beautiful is different. The _most_ beautiful thing ever?"

He stutters a bit before panicking.

"I'm hungry."

He leaps out of bed and almost trips over the curtains before sprinting to the kitchen to look for a distraction. I smirk and leave the bed after him, casually strolling into the kitchen with my arms crossed.

He's bent at the waist, rummaging through the bottom drawer of the magically refilling fridge. I wonder for a moment if I love him, but the thought is scary and overwhelming so I ignore it. Even though I'm not the slightest bit hungry at the moment, I entertain myself with going through the pantry. I find a box with a delicious looking chocolate cake on the front. Curious, I open it to see a gross looking chunky gray powder. Grimacing, I put it back. Maybe Kakarot will find it eventually and be either hungry enough or stupid enough to try and figure out how to make it.

Turning back toward him, I see that he's now shakily making sandwiches over the sink. I roll my eyes playfully to myself and sit at the small table, crossing my legs.

He makes a few sandwiches for himself, then he pauses and makes a few more on a separate plate. I smile.

He sits across from me after setting the other plate down in front of me.

"I hope you like turkey."

I shrug, picking up a sandwich. "I'm not picky," I say through a mouthful of food.

He nods to to spare door between the pantry and the bathroom, "Did we ever really look through that closet?"

I shake my head, "I don't think so. Maybe it's just equipment or whatever."

"I'm curious. Let's explore. It was pretty big from what I saw, getting the yoga mats."

I had never been in there myself, so I nod in agreement. We both wolf our sandwiches down, excited to explore a new part of the chamber.

We walk into the room slowly, taking in the sheer volume of the room itself. It seemed almost as endless as the chamber training area. The walls were lined floor to ceiling with a whole myriad of things. Giant rolls of paper, drawers upon drawers of things unknown, plenty of weights and mats and machines used for exercise. We look around, not knowing where to start. Kakarot goes for the far corner, where many colorful sticks and tubes and stacks of paper lay.

I watch him leaf through the papers, and even though I can't see his face, I can tell he's getting excited. I smile to myself, happy for him.

I go to the drawers, opening them and rifling through the various things in there. After finding all sorts of papers and notebooks my fingers pause over a smooth shiny stack of papers. Upon closer inspection I find that they have intricate designs all over them. Confused, I flip the papers over to find instructions.

 _Clean and dry your skin and carefully cut out the design._

 _Remove clear sheet, place on skin and wait 5-10 seconds._

 _Wet with water, press and hold wet cloth on skin for 20-30 seconds._

 _Slide paper off skin._

The temporary tattoos range from delicate insects to giant winding dragons to long strips of fire.

I suddenly have the strong urge to cover my entire body in these.

"Kakarot?"

"Yeah?" He comes up behind me, a huge range of colored pencils in his fist.

I point to the dragon. "These look badass."

"Oh! Temporary tattoos, I remember Gohan having a few every now and again. They seemed kind of childish to me."

"No, but look at these! This is fuckin' cool!"

He kind of chuckles to himself. "Alright. We can play around with them for a while, but I really wanna try out all these tools. I've never used this kind of paint before."

"Yeah, yeah." I lose myself looking through the second drawer full of tattoos. I grab all of the different sized sheets and toss them onto the table, sheets flying everywhere.

"Kakarot, come on!"

I hear another jovial laugh from the closet.

It feels good to let go.

* * *

After pulling Kakarot from the art supplies, I read the instructions again and again. I grab a few washcloths from the bathroom and wet them down, putting them on the kitchen counter.

After much time debating I decide to take the big long strip and wrap it all the way down my arm. I'm not sure about what the design is, but it looks cool. Like a cross between barbed wire and fire but all solid black and fucking cool looking. Kakarot smiles down at me from the table. I must look silly sprawled out on the floor surrounded by these childish toys.

"Help me out here, Kakarot." I stand up, peeling the long plastic sheet from the paper and sticking it to my muscular shoulder, "Wrap this around my arm."

He smiles and shakes his head as he wraps my arm in the design, "You're just a big dork, Vegeta. I like this side of you."

I shake my head as he sticks the last of the strip to the inside of my wrist. "I'm not a dork."

I have no argument.

I fetch the towels from the counter, pressing them firmly against my skin. The process is long and annoying, waiting for the design to transfer and then making sure I get all the pieces stuck down, I can see how this would be a bit of a pain for children to do. But then again, children probably aren't giving themselves sleeves with temporary tattoos.

I peel the whole sheet off in one go, the tattoo a striking black against my tanned skin.

I glance at Kakarot, gauging his reaction.

He doesn't look like he thinks I'm silly anymore. Before long he's on the floor with me, picking out his own tattoo.

"I'm starting to think Dende made these himself." He says, holding up a huge sheet with Parunga on it, the Namekian dragon.

"It's no Shenron, but he still looks really cool. I think I want this on my back." He says, handing me the sheet. It covers all of my torso.

"I don't think it'd fit anywhere else, Kakarot." I peel the plastic off the sheet and stick the dragon to his back.

I'm suddenly largely aware of my hands on his body. Somehow I'm mesmerized by his skin and the way it feels through paper. I shake my head and slap the rest of the tattoo on him, grabbing the re-soaked cloths and pressing them against his skin. I lose myself in the contact again, so I only remember what I'm doing when he asks if it's finished. It was finished about five minutes beforehand. I paper slides off smoothly and he's left with the bright green image of the other eternal dragon all over his back.

"I wish I could see it. I bet it looks so cool."

Part of me almost wants to say he looks hot, but I can't say anything like that. I go to my bedside desk.

"What're you doing?"

I grab my polaroid camera from the desk, "I'm gonna show you what it looks like."

I jog back behind him, "Stay still." He does. I snap the picture. It rolls out black, I take it from the exit slot and wiggle it around a bit to get the picture to the surface. It shows up perfectly, Kakarot's muscles look very nice. I show it to him. He smiles big.

"I want more!"

I chuckle, setting my camera down on the floor, "Then lets do more."

We spend hours and hours covering each other in the temporary tattoos and taking pictures and laughing at each other.

Even though it's only been about a week, I feel as if we've broken a lot of barriers. I really feel like we're friends.

Maybe I do love him. But that's a whole other conversation I have to have with myself another day.

* * *

The only other spot on my whole upper body is my left pec. I rifle through the tattoos left. Many of them remain, but they all seem very feminine, and while my masculinity isn't fragile in the slightest, all the other tattoos aren't pink and pretty.

But, Kakarot picks up the perfect sized bright pink flower.

"You should use this for your last one."

"But it doesn't fit my aesthetic." I say semi-ironically, motioning to all the solid black designs on my body.

"Yeah, but it'd look cool, don't you think? All black and then one bright one over your heart?"

I hadn't thought about it like that. And it's not like they're permanent or anything.

"Sure. Go for it." I say, holding my arms straight out.

He smirks happily as he peels the last tattoo and places it expertly on my pec. I'm hyper-aware of the way his hands are moving over my skin, but soon they're replaced with the cold of the cloth. He holds it awkwardly for a few seconds before looking into my eyes. The tension builds, but neither of us say anything. We stand there and just look at each other uncomfortably until he delicately removes the paper from my skin.

He was right.

It does look really nice.


	11. Chapter 11

After cleaning up the annoying plastic sheets off the floor, we lay down in our respective beds in silence. I had never considered getting a tattoo before, because it just seemed stupid, but now that I see the appeal, I kind of want one as soon as we leave.

"Vegeta?"

I close my eyes and put my arms behind my head, "Yeah?"

"Why did you get in bed with me last night?" He sounds nervous, like he's not sure if I would want to talk about it.

"I don't know, I just felt like it. Is it a problem?" I try really hard to not sound harsh, but I'm not sure how well it works out.

"No, it just gets me confused." He says quietly, trailing off almost scared.

I sit up, "What do you mean confused?"

"I don't know, Vegeta, forget I said anything, sorry," His voice sounds muffled, probably through his hands.

I sigh and hop out of bed, sticking my head between his curtains, "No, Kakarot, tell me." He's stuffed a pillow over his face, just the sharp points of his hair sticking out all over.

"It's just that I think I like you," He pauses, "It scares me. I really don't want to like you."

In an attempt to be comforting, I place the lightest hand possible on his shoulder and sit at the edge of the bed, "You don't have to be scared. We're friends. I thought that's what you wanted."

He removes the pillow for a second, revealing a blotchy pink face. "Not that kind of like, Vegeta."

I furrow my brow, not following. "What?"

He groans, sitting up. He cant seem to look me in the eye, and he looks just over my shoulder, into the abyss.

"You know how we were playing twenty questions and you asked me what the most beautiful thing I've ever seen is?"

I nod.

"And then I got all embarrassed?"

"Mhm."

"Well, originally I was going to say West City, because when I'm on Nimbus it looks so small and pretty and everything, but I couldn't say it. I couldn't say it 'cause I couldn't stop thinking about your smile."

He buries himself in his pillow again. I feel my face heat up.

His voice is fuzzy again, through the thick fluffy pillow, "It scared me, because I've never thought you were beautiful, and then I started paying attention. It was your smile first, and then it was your broken nose and then it was your hands. And it all spiraled until I looked at all of you..." He sticks only the top half of his face out, but I can see the blush reaching the tips of his ears, "And now whenever I look at you all I see is this beautiful _person_ and I don't know if it's because we're best friends and I'm appreciating you now, or if it's something more..." He covers his face again, " _Wrong._ "

I frown, I know he isn't sure how to describe liking another man in a romantic way, but 'wrong' is the last thing I want him to think of it as.

I gently tug the pillow from his face, looking into his eyes, "Hey, look. No matter what it is, it's not wrong, okay? You can't help the way you feel. So I'll tell you what, let's give each other some space for a while," It hurts my chest to say it, "And if you still feel like you might _like_ like me, we can talk about it, alright?"

He nods, sucking his lips in a pout.

"Alright. Anyway, it's been a long day, Kakarot. How about you head off to sleep?"

I pat his arm lightly before leaving the canopy and going into my own.

"Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"Are we still gonna fight?"

I laugh a little, "Of course."

"Hmm, okay. Night."

I lay down, covering myself with the blanket that still smells like him.

"Night, Kakarot."

* * *

I lay awake hours after Kakarot started snoring. I tried my best to stay calm while talking to him, but as soon as I was alone, I stated to panic.

Why am I panicking? This is what I've wanted all along. But now that it's come to fruition, there's nothing else in the universe I can think of that scares me more.

I've ignored the fact that I'm entirely infatuated with Kakarot for a long time, and now it's right in my face. It can't be ignored. I try to shove the thoughts from my brain, but nothing can calm the storm. I slip from my bed and check on Kakarot's sleeping form before going into the training area to do some yoga on my own. The mats still rest against the pillar from earlier, so I grab one up and unroll it on the polished white floor.

I stretch out into Child's pose, just to stretch out my back. With my nose to the mat I realize that this is the one Kakarot used, and I sigh.

I can never seem to get away from him.

I find myself thinking again. He doesn't want to like me. I wonder why that is. It makes me really sad, knowing that he doesn't want to. I rationalize it in my head that it really has nothing to do with me, and more to do with our wives, children, and grandchild. The whole family situation would be all messed up if we were to be together in a way that would end our marriages.

I wouldn't mind that, but apparently he would. I sigh.

Yoga isn't as relaxing to me as I thought it would be, so I roll up the mat and put it back.

Still wide awake, I pad over to the kitchen, picking slivers of plastic off the bottoms of my feet as I go.

Tossing open the fridge, I sigh. I have no appetite at the moment.

I can't exactly talk to Kakarot, considering he's been asleep for at least three hours and I was the one that suggested we keep our distance.

But I can't shake this anxiety. All of me is screaming to go and fall asleep in Kakarot's bed again, but that would be the worst idea, considering the situation at hand.

I finally give in though, slipping quietly into bed with him. I notice that he tends to sleep on his left side, so he faces the entrance. So really if I wanted to see his face I would have to go around to the other side, and that eliminates any possibility I have for a quick escape and recovery.

I sigh and settle with gazing at his muscular back. My fingers twitch, aching to trace the dip of his spine. I sigh silently to myself, knowing I could get myself in a lot of trouble if I keep this up.

I buckle down, deciding to keep my word, and give him his space to think.

I go back to my own bed. I don't sleep.

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

Not much has happened. We kept our distance, gave each other some room.

Six months is a long time when you're constantly within arms reach of someone you so deeply wish you could hold but can't.

I have a small phone with me, just to keep track of how long we've been here.

For us, it's November. On the outside, We've been gone for only 12 hours.

It's November. I guess my 2314th birthday is coming up in a few days. My mind shifts and remembers the boxed cake in the pantry. I also remember that I have absolutely no idea what Kakarot's birthday is. I guess I tend to avoid that topic.

All of me wants to tell him. He would be the only person to ever know of my immortality that wasn't hired to shelter me.

The past few months have been strange. We've agreed to keep our distance, but it seems to have amplified how we see each other. I notice the slightest bits of movement from him, and it's almost like he stares at me when he thinks I'm not looking. I've noticed that he cracks his knuckles a lot. He also tends to play with the edges of his clothes when he's bored, almost like a nervous tick.

"Hey, Vegeta."

"Hm?"

"Let's get thrashed," He pops in my canopy, holding two light amber glass bottles.

"Excuse me?" I sit up, still groggy from sleeping in. "It's like noon Kakarot."

"And? There's no one here to tell us we can't. I found these in the pantry and figured we deserve a break from ignoring each other," He hands me a bottle.

"Kakarot, this is rum. You know, for cooking?"

He scoffs, tossing a free hand in the air, "As if either of us know how to cook with rum. C'mon, let's go." He grabs my hand, yanking me from my bed.

I've only seen Kakarot drunk a few times, and I have to admit, it is very entertaining.

I sit at the breakfast table with him, cracking and unscrewing the cap to my bottle. The more I look at Kakarot giggling himself silly before he's even drunk, the more I wish we were talking. The more I wish I hadn't suggested keeping to ourselves.

His cheeks are already rosy, he hasn't even made it past the neck of the bottle.

As I drink, things slowly but surely become fuzzy around the edges. Kakarot never seems to stop laughing. Between giggles and full-on fits of roaring laughter we find our bellies sore and happy.

Through all the alcohol I get the nagging urge to eat something. I glance at the fridge every few seconds, and Kakarot catches on quickly. Despite our bottles both almost being gone, we're only a bit tipsy, a little stumbley, and very very happy.

He searches the pantry while I scour the fridge. Although I'm hungry, I find nothing of interest. Turning toward Kakarot, I see a box in his hands as he smiles at me.

"Let's make cake!"

I roll my eyes, bracing myself nonchalantly against the counter. "But I'm hungry now! Cake takes hours to make, doesn't it?"

He nods, still smiling. "Yeah, but it's dessert. We can have it later. There's lots of cans of," He inspects the cans he left behind, "Pasta? It looks like pasta."

I down the rest of my bottle, becoming a little dizzier. "Fine."

I watch as he takes out a giant pot and places it on the stove and clicks on the burner. He stumbles back to the pantry, pulling out more rum and about 15 cans of Spaghettios.

One by one he cracks them open and scrapes them out into the heated pot. Once all of them are empty, he shrugs and fetches more, deciding two grown Saiyans require a bit more than that to be satisfied.

I sigh and decide to help, but half way through my second bottle I'm a little more useless.

I fumble with the can in my hands, unable to shove my thick fingers below the little tab. Kakarot laughs to himself and takes it from me, cracking it open with ease.

I pout. Why can he handle his alcohol so much better than I can? I sigh after quickly realizing it's because he drinks a lot more often than I do, because I never drink.

"If you wanna help, you can start on the cake. There's eggs in the fridge and oil in the pantry."

I inspect the box sitting alone on the counter through fuzzy vision. It's the same box I had seen a few months ago. Go figure. I grimace at the nasty gray-looking chunky powder. This is cake? It looks more like sand or dirt. I sigh and ignore the gross feeling the look of this gave my stomach. I rip the top of the plastic bag off with my bare hands, the powder dusting out all over the counter. I hear Kakarot chuckle from a few feet away. I scowl, dumping the mixture into a large plastic bowl. I read the back of the package. Water? Why is this sounding more nasty as it continues?

I measure out a cup of water and dump it into the bowl, cringing at the way it effortlessly sinks to the bottom. Oil. Ugh. I go to the pantry and grab the oil, noting how many other boxed cakes there are hidden in the depths of the shelves.

"One-third," I mutter to myself, carefully pouring the thick yellow liquid in the measuring cup, but going a bit over as my hands are quite shaky.

Dumping it in, I notice it sticks to the sides of the cup, and I find myself wishing I had done the water second. The powder turns almost black in contact with the oil. It gives me some hope that this 'cake' might actually turn into something edible.

"And... Three eggs."

Kakarot had done the kindest courtesy of taking the carton of eggs out of the fridge, I just had to gain enough motor control to crack them.

I did, one at a time, hardly noticing the occasional piece of eggshell falling into the mixture.

Apparently assembling the cake took a lot longer than I thought it did, because before I was even able to start mixing it up, Kakarot was tapping my shoulder, a heaping bowl of steamy pasta in his other hand.

I smirked and took it from him, hyper-careful of not spilling it on my way to my to the table.

I sit down, and immediately groan when I realize I've forgotten a spoon. I turn and nearly smack into Kakarot, who carefully held me back and handed me a utensil.

"Calm down, Vegeta. I've got you covered. Here."

I thanked him quietly and readjusted myself in my seat, shoveling hot food in my mouth as Kakarot sat down.

He eyed me for a moment before looking at his hands and then mine.

"You're left handed?"

I set my spoon down and cock an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

"That's so weird!"

I have no idea what's wrong with him, "What do you even mean? it's not weird."

"How do you even do that?" He passes his spoon into his left hand attempting to feed himself with it.

"I do it because it's what feels natural to me. It's no different than you being right handed."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone else that's left handed."

I'm still lost on why this is an important issue. "Piccolo is left handed," I point out.

"Really? I never noticed."

Part of me is flattered that he paid more attention to me than the Namek, but the other part of me is sick of this conversation. But I decide to play along, just to satiate him.

"We left-handers find each other easily. It's like a sixth sense."

He shakes his head, wondering on something.

"What is it?"

He shakes his head harder. Just looking at him is making me dizzy. "On earth, some people used to beat their kids for using their left hand. Something about the devil? It's kinda frowned upon now, but it was really strange. They would force them to use their right hands and then beat them for having messy handwriting."

I furrow my brow, "They cant have both. Either neat penmanship or writing with the right hand, there's no in between."

"I don't know, Vegeta, how can left handed people be so bad if you're one of them?"

I blush before tucking into my food. "They're not."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay, guys. I had a problem with my computer that left me unable to write for a few weeks. Hopefully a long fluffy chapter will make up for it?**

* * *

After finishing up, the two of us just kind of sit at the table happily staring at nothing. The alcohol is wearing off, and though it felt nice to let go in that sense, it's better to have my basic motor control back.

We silently agree to wash the dishes together, and after those are finished, Kakarot decides to continue making the cake. I wave at him and tell him that I would pass up on it, but really wishing I had the energy to help out, or to even just watch.

From my bed I can hear the occasional cuss under Kakarot's breath. From what, I'm not sure, but it makes me laugh anyway.

After a few short minutes I hear the oven close, signaling the beginning of something hopefully delicious.

I have no idea where he's gone after that, but I'm too tired to deal with where he may be or what he may be doing, so I lean back onto my pillow and close my eyes. I think about drawing for a moment, and decide to give it a try, figuring it wouldn't hurt.

I lean over to my bedside desk and pull the almost full sketchbook from it, along with the pen clipped to the cover. I take the pen in my hand and click it repeatedly, studying Kakarot's messy but beautiful artwork. Never in all the years have I known the man did I ever think he'd have a knack for art. The fingers of my right hand trace over the lines made many times over by his hand.

The detailed chests and washboard abs look fluid in a way that made them realistic. None of the drawings look stiff or forced or overdone.

And his name in the bottom corner. I never thought of Kakarot _having_ handwriting, let alone what it would look like. It's gentle, for lack of a better word.

I'm no longer interested in drawing. I set the pen down next to me to be lost in the blackness of my sheets, and set to studying the sketches instead. I think about how Kakarot made these from a blank slate. He actually thought of something in his head and translated it through his hand onto paper and made it make _sense._ For the millionth time, he has impressed me. But oddly, this time there is no malice, fake or otherwise.

I shake my head.

Kakarot truly is something to be admired.

He slowly pulls aside my curtain after a few minutes, giving me plenty of time to stop him. When I don't, he crawls in and sits next to me, glancing at the papers in my hands.

"I like them." I say, unprompted. He nods in thanks and looks at them with me. My fingers graze lightly over the lines, the near-silent noise filling the air between us. At one point I swear I can hear my heart beating.

It's fast.

Why do I feel like this? I steal a glance at him, he's watching my fingers with a neutral but pleasant expression. His face is soft looking, his jaw not too sharp, his cheeks not sunken in the slightest. His eyes are a wonderful dark cloudy gray, something I could never quite get used to, but it never was unpleasant.

He glances at my face, and sees that I'm shamelessly gazing at him. He does an innocent half smile that makes my chest hurt for some reason.

"What?" He asks, flashing a bright row of teeth, one snaggle tooth poking from the left. I close my eyes for a moment and shake my head.

"Nothing, nothing." And I turn back to the drawings flipping to the next one.

As he begins to pay attention to my hands again I search his features once more, admiring his little nose and pouty lips.

I freeze, shoulders tensing and eyes going wide.

In his bangs.

One _silver_ hair, pronouncing itself proudly against the rest of his pitch locks.

I feel my stomach turn.

Suddenly everything is more intense. I get tunnel vision.

There are slight bags under his eyes. Laugh lines. Crows feet.

My hands begin to shake. I feel nauseous.

I spring from the bed and sprint into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door before hurriedly emptying the contents of my stomach out into the toilet.

I close my eyes. My throat burns and aches after nothing else comes up.

I feel a steady hand on my back. I take a deep breath.

"We're getting old, aren't we?" I say almost silently.

I feel him shake his head. "No, not at all. We're hardly fifty."

 _You're hardly fifty._ I think to myself.

I get up without his help and flush the toilet, quickly going to the sink and scrubbing the living hell out of my teeth. My throat still feels nasty.

"I guess." I walk into the kitchen and fill a glass of water, downing it in three gulps, and filling another.

He leans against the fridge, his brow furrowed. "You okay?"

I nod through my drinking before setting the glass on the counter.

"You sure? I've never even _heard_ of you getting sick."

"I'm not sick," I assure him, "Just drunk. Well," I sigh, "Not anymore I guess."

"Wanna rest?"

I nod my head before turning to my bed. He beats me there and cleans up the papers and book and fluffs my pillow for me. I can't help but smile.

"Thanks, Kaka."

He stands stock still, watching me slide under the covers and rest my head on my now very soft pillow. I glance at him. He's still staring.

"What?"

He shakes his head minutely. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you Kakarot, like I always have."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

His eyes light up and his face is split with an yielding giant smile. "You called me Kaka."

I furrow my brow. I don't recall that, but I'm not about to say anything to make that smile go away.

"It's a _nickname._ You hate nicknames."

I shake my head and close my eyes, letting a teasing smile creep on my face.

"I have no idea how you figure that," I comment sarcastically. He sits down next to me, all I can see is his back.

"I hope this is working." He says quietly, seemingly to himself.

"What's working?" I itch to put my hand on the small of his back, but resist for _friendships_ sake.

"This," He motions to the chamber, "I hope once this is all over you won't hate me." He slumps a little. "I know I said before that I knew you didn't, but really it was a pipe dream. I never really believed it." The guilt I've felt over the years for shoving him out is multiplied in that moment. I give in to my urges and place my hand gently on his back.

"I don't hate you." I say gently. I feel his back tense.

"You've tried to murder me on multiple occasions," He comments with an empty chuckle. I sigh.

"I'm not gonna deny that, or that I had a hell of a fun time doing it, but I don't hate you now," I fingers bend against my own will, feeling the heat of his body seeping through his thin shirt and into them, "I don't hate you even a little bit."

He turns his head toward me, eyes strained. I can see the beginnings of tears forming in them and my heart cracks at the sight. I sigh.

Scooting over, I pat the spot on the bed next to me. I can see him glance at me warily before sliding in next to me. I can tell he's trying his best not to make skin-to-skin contact, and I appreciate it, but my comfort is taking a back seat for right now.

I turn toward him, holding my arm out as an invitation. He sucks in a deep breath before moving closer to me, but not by much.

I sigh and grab at his side opposite me and pull our bodies together. He gasps quietly at the contact but makes no move to escape. I take his arm and pull it out for me to lay on, but I end up not needing it as I decide to rest my head on his chest, along with my hand, idly stroking him with the pad of my thumb. After a few moments I feel him relax, he takes his guard down and enjoys the moment, just like I wanted him to.

"I don't hate you," I say again.

I hear his head moving against the fabric of the pillowcase. I look up, meeting his eyes directly. He stares, unblinking. Soon I feel his fingers slither into the hair at the base of my neck. The audible sigh I let out makes him relax again, blinking and gently resting our noses against one another.

I know I should be feeling my heart beat a million times a minute right now, what's going on?

I search for the answer while still looking into his eyes. Maybe I was hoping to find the answer there. I guess I found it in the way that no matter where we are, when I'm with Kakarot I'm home. I _feel_ like I have a home for the first time in my whole life. I just wasn't expecting it to be a person.

My chest hurts again. There it is, that agonizingly amazing painful feeling I get in my chest whenever I think about him. There it is I just n-

"I love you," I say before my brain catches up with my mouth. I freeze.

There is no way in hell he didn't hear me. My chest hurts in a different way now.

Adrenaline.

He blinks stupidly a few times before pulling his hand from my hair and holding me at arms length to look at me.

"What?"

I shake my head, my eyes never leaving his. My mouth is dry, my hands feel cold.

 _Shit._

"Vegeta, I-"

The oven beeps.

I exhale the breath that had caught in my lungs twenty seconds ago.

His hands relax. He looks at me strange before leaving the bed, and myself, all empty and cold.

I can't seem to calm my shaking hands and racing heart.

 _I can't believe I just did that._

I kept going back and forth with the thought in my head for a long time. I thought I loved him and then I wasn't sure. It flipped a lot. I'm guessing that it was because I was scared. I'm still scared. But quickly I decide that Kakarot is worth every nauseous stomach and pained chest.

For once, out of all my strained lovers and friends, I think I've found someone worth keeping.

But, there's really only one way I can keep him forever. I don't even want to think about it.

I flatten my hands against my face, dragging them down heavily.

I probably just ruined all of it, though. I'm so stupid. Those little words carried a _lot_ of weight on this planet. Sometimes I forget that there's a whole other dimension just beyond the doors that molded the man across the room. Made him less saiyan than he used to be, as a child. A humble part of me is happy for that.

But I just told the fucking idiot that I love him. A lot of humans save that phrase for later in an already formed relationship. Looks like I'm the fucking idiot this time.

I hear him puttering around the kitchen and I feel sick again. There's nothing in my stomach, I desperately try to keep the water down. But I'm _so fucking anxious..._

The oven closes, a pan is set on the counter. I peek my head out to see a beautifully risen chocolate cake and immediately my hunger catches up with me.

Trying my best to ignore my stomach and sudden headache I make my way to the fridge, knowing the cake is too hot to eat right now.

There are a few strange looking fruits sitting innocently on the shelf. I take all four and sit at the table.

Meanwhile, Kakarot is eerily quiet as he pulls jars of frosting from the pantry and puts them on the counter. I watch him out of the corners of my eyes, but he does nothing more than wash dishes and go back to bed.

His bed.

I don't have a clue how to handle this. It's just the two of us. I have no one to ask help of.

I check my phone. It's definitely time for bed.

I hadn't noticed the chamber dimming at all until it was blatantly obvious. I guess I have to sleep on this.

I toss the pits of the fruits in the waste basket and go to my own bed, not even entertaining the thought of trying to slip in with Kakarot tonight. Maybe never again, the way today went.

I couldn't sleep. It had to have been around five in the morning when I felt the left edge of my bed sink.

There's only one other person in here. I try to stay calm, act like I'm asleep.

He stays there for a long time, probably about twenty minutes, before standing slowly, careful not to move the bed much.

Out of peered eyes I see him poke his head in the curtains before exiting and walking around the bed, to the right side. He slowly sinks into it, fully laying down this time. My heart flutters at the glimmer of hope that I've been presented with.

Nothing happens. I dare not move, and neither does he. With a strange comfort set in the pit of my stomach, I slowly but surely fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I wake up, my bed is empty. I wasn't expecting anything different. But I smell food, and that's the main reason I don't fall back to sleep immediately. It seems Kakarot has attempted to make a peace offering with bacon eggs and toast. The toast is burnt, I can smell it before leaving bed, but I appreciate the thought in and of itself.

Kakarot is really sweet, and aside from the fact that the word _sweet_ is rarely ever a part of my vocabulary, he's sweet.

He's good to me, and we're not even together.

Maybe. I don't know. I'm very confused.

I shake my head and step into my very old slippers, papping them across the floor as I make my way to the table. Kakarot's back is to me, he's making the eggs. I sit down, and there's already juice poured for me and a plate set. I smile.

He turns around, managing to handle all the pans at once and sets them on the table one by one, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

Cute.

He sits, "Help yourself," and starts filling his own plate. I let him take what he wants before I take anything, I never wake up with much of an appetite.

After a few minutes of tense silence and forks clicking on plates he clears his throat.

"I'm sorry about last night," He's looking at his food, poking it around.

I shake my head, "You're the last person that needs to be sorry."

More silence. I wash dishes when we finish. He stays at the table, and I can feel him watching me.

"No, Vegeta. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you. I was just... _scared._ "

All I can to while elbow deep in soap water is shake my head. I almost tell him that there's no reason to be scared, but it would almost seem hypocritical at this point. I quickly finish up.

"What do you want to do today?" He asks, probably not feeling the weight his question has put on me. I sigh.

"Whatever you wanna do, Kakarot. I'm honestly up for anything at this point." I mentally slap myself for how innuendous that sounds.

"I kinda feel like beating the shit out of each other, honestly." He says with an audible shrug.

I shrug back, drying my hands. "It's what we're supposed to be doing."

He shrugs again, a tiny smile breaking through to his face. I can't help but grin and shrug one more time.

I get dressed quickly, itching to get moving, but as soon as I step foot into the chamber, my feet fly out from under me and I land hard on my ass.

Fucking _ow._

After gaining my head I hear him laughing quietly at first, but before long he's doubled over, holding his stomach.

"Shut up, asshole! It's fucking icy out here!"

Wiping his eye with a big smile, Kakarot stepped out onto he floor to help me up, but only made it a few steps before landing in the same position as me. I laugh right back at him, showing no pity. He rubs the back of his neck like he always does, and flashes a huge smile at me.

"You know, Veg, I think I saw ice skates in the closet yesterday."

I shrug, "Probably. There's a bit of everything in there."

"Wanna?" He looks at me with big hopeful eyes. It's pathetic.

I roll my eyes. I did say I was up for anything.

"Fine."


End file.
